


we're so starving

by thistle_and_weeds



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Adam's dating Tad, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistle_and_weeds/pseuds/thistle_and_weeds
Summary: adam's content with his life. he's got nice bosses, nice teachers, a nice boyfriend. everything is NICE. but what happens when ronan lynch drives up on his motorcycle, flipping adam's world upside down?





	1. happy

Adam was quite happy with his life at the moment.

It didn’t suck as bad as it used to. It could be much worse. 

All of Adam’s bosses like him, he gained a lot of respect at his three jobs. All of his teachers like him, he knows they’ll write promising recommendation letters for all the Ivy Leagues he’s planning on applying for. He knows he’ll get into his first choice school studying what he loves and is passionate about. He’s moved out from his abusive home, living alone in a tiny flat above a church, which is all sorts of awesome. Privacy and no screaming to go back to. 

He’s got a nice boyfriend, who is a little obsessed with Adam and is a bit much sometimes, but. It’s nice.

So yeah, Adam can’t complain too much. 

Adam hears his phone ringing from the tabletop where he keeps his tools and sighs, tugging at the alternator wire on an old Toyota. He wipes his greasy hands on his already dirty overalls and makes a grab at his phone before it stops ringing. 

It’s said boyfriend calling and Adam sighs before taking the call. He’s told Tad a million times that he doesn’t like being disturbed at work. 

“Tad,” Adam begins to say, but is abruptly cut off.

“Hey, babe,” Tad begins, voice chirping. Adam rolls his eyes at the pet name. “You won’t believe what Roger told me.”

Adam hums noncommittally as he puts the call on speaker so he can kind of hear what Tad is saying in case he has to reply in some way if he stops talking. And Tad could talk for hours on end. Sometimes it’s endearing, when they’re alone and not with Tad’s friends where he has to be all preppy and fake. 

“You know his long term girlfriend, Marie, right? We went on that double date that one time,” Tad continues to chatter. Adam rolls his eyes as he gets back to work. He remembers that double date. Marie was trying to stuff her hand down Roger’s pants during the movie. Adam was literally right next to her. “...in bed with her best friend. WHO IS A GIRL.” 

Adam furrows his brows. He zoned off so he missed part of the sentence. Adam takes a moment to wipe off the sweat on his brow and drink a gulp of water. “Can you imagine the girlfriend you’ve been dating ever since you were  _ twelve _ is actually a lesbian?!” 

Adam huffs a sigh and takes his phone in his hand. He really didn’t have time for this menial gossip. Boyd doesn’t like phones in the shop. “It might be good to take a break, they’ve never been with anyone else, maybe it’s good to experiment.” 

  
  


Tad makes a croaked out noise. “Yeah, but I wish she had the guts to say it to him instead of him finding her naked in bed with a chick.” Adam hears ruffling in the background. “Now I have to go over to his house and console him.” 

“That’s good,” Adam says, distracted by a pesky fly that keeps buzzing around his ear. 

“No, it is not good!” Tad shrieks. “It’s gonna take all weekend, he’s such a crybaby.” 

“He’s your friend. You need to be by his side when he needs it.” Roger is the only semblance of a true friend Tad has, Adam thinks. The rest of the Aglionby assholes only hang out to brag who has more money.

Tad mumbles under his breath and grunts. “Yeah, guess I’ll do that. I’ll text you when I get there.” 

“Yeah, okay. I might not answer, I have Latin to do,” Adam says as he finishes up with the Toyota, slamming the hood down.

“Of course you do, my little nerd,” Tad cooes. Adam rolls his eyes so much at Tad’s cheesiness and all around  _ Tad-ness  _ that Adam can’t believe he doesn’t have an eye problem of some sort. 

They say their goodbyes and Adam’s focus goes back to his work. He turns the radio up to the only station Boyd deems satisfactory, which is a station with only 80s rock. It’s better than country, so Adam doesn’t ever complain. At some point, Boyd shuffles out of his small office to help customers who walk in to get simple things fixed like oil changes or to fix a bad tire. 

At half past six, Boyd tells Adam to take a lunch break, with a hearty slap on the back, Boyd grunts out, “I’ll man the shop, there are cookies at my desk, Linn made ‘em. She said you need to eat more, boy, and I gotta agree with her.” 

Linn is Boyd’s wife, who sometimes works at the desk, helping Boyd on a busy day. She’s kind and she really does make the best oatmeal cookies. Adam shrugs with an awkward smile. “Thanks, I’ll be back in twenty.”

“Thirty,” Boyd says with a hard look. Adam waves him off as he washes his hands. He loosens his overalls so that the fall around his hips steps into Boyd’s office to grab the cookies on the paper plate on his cluttered desk. 

On his way outside, he stops by his locker to grab his peanut butter sandwich and his book that he’s reading for his Latin AP class, his notebook, and a highlighter. 

He settles down on the old wooden picnic table just outside the garage. He flips open to the  _ Aeneid _ he tears into his sandwich. He reads slowly, translating the latin he reads into english on his notebook with his messy scrawl. Highlighting important parts to analyse later. 

He’s almost done with his break, sandwich gone and cookies devoured when the loud rumblings of a motorcycle approaches. Adam doesn’t look up until he hears it approaching the shop. 

It’s a guy, a little older than Adam by the look of him, on an ancient black Harley. The guy looks like bad news, all clad in black. Black boots, black skinny jeans artfully torn at the knees. Black tank top with a black leather jacket. The only protection he’s got is expensive looking sunglasses. Black, too. 

He turns the engine off and leans back on the seat, scratching at his buzzed skull, looking at Boyds with a sneer on his scary, yet undoubtedly handsome face. 

Then his head tilts towards Adam. Adam looks down, staring at his notebook. He can’t be sure the guy saw him watching, what with him wearing dark sunglasses. “Hey,” The guy calls out, his voice rugged and harsh. 

Adam looks up and gives a short nod to show him he’s listening. 

“You work here?” he asks. Adam nods again. “You work on motorcycles?” 

Adam shakes his head. “Come back tomorrow, Randy’s the only one who does work on ‘em.” 

The guy nods and Adam goes back to finishing up the last sentence he was translating before clocking back in. He hears the crunch of gravel and then a shadow appears. Adam blinks up at the guy standing almost on top of him, looming down at him. “Uh, is there something else I can help you with?” 

“Do I have to make an appointment with you or some shit?” He says with an annoyed tone.

Adam has to rein in his sigh. “No. Just come by tomorrow. He gets in at two.” 

The guy nods. “Fine.” Then he takes off his glasses, eyes on his book. Adam watches as the guys eyes flick through the book, curious. “The  _ Aeneid?” _

“Yeah,” Adam says, shocked that a guy like that knows a classic Latin epic. “You know it?”

The guy hums. “Yeah I read it last year. You know your shit.” He twists his translations so he can fully see them. Adam shrugs, but feels a burst of pride at having a complete stranger compliment him. 

Adam eyes him. “You know you’re obligated to wear a helmet in the state of Virginia?” 

Adam can bet the guy knows, and doesn’t get a rats’ ass. The guy snorts carelessly. “Live a little,” He pauses before he squints at the notebook, where his name is written in the corner. “Adam Parrish.” 

He says his name slowly, carefully, like he’s trying to memorize it. His thin lips curl into something that wouldn’t be considered a smile, but it was close enough. Like his name brings him happiness, something fond and worth saying over and over again. 

Adam shivers, feeling too warm. “And you are?” 

When the guys icy blue eyes fix on his, Adam continues quickly. “So I can tell Randy you’ll be coming in.”

“Ronan,” he says. “Ronan Lynch.” He nods towards his bike. “It’s a 1984 Sportster, if he needs to know that.” 

Adam nods. “I’ll let him know.” Adam checks the time and swears. Five minutes late going back. Gathering his stuff, he says hastily. “Gotta go back.” 

Ronan steps back. “Will you be there tomorrow?” 

Adam looks back up with a raised brow. “Uh, yeah. I’m closing again tomorrow.” 

Ronan nods, a pleased expression on his face. “Okay.”

Adam pockets his phone. “Okay.” Then he starts walking back towards the garage, feeling Ronan’s eyes following him. 

“Parrish,” Ronan calls out before he reaches the door. “Nice coveralls.” 

Adam stops, ready to snap out a fuck you. Bristling, he spins on his feet to do so and stop when he sees startling intense eyes takes in Adam’s slim form. Appreciatively and almost hungry. Adam’s body is heating up in for an entirely different reason.

Adam spins back around and heads back in. He’s got another four in a half hours of work left. Forgetting how the feeling of Ronan’s eyes on him, he rotates tires, fixes air conditioners, and fixes loose wires. 

He’s definitely  _ not _ thinking about tomorrow. When he’ll see Ronan Lynch again. 


	2. rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ronan visits adam at work. again.

“You have next weekend off, right?” Tad asks, picking up his orange and white corgi, Daisy, to place her on his lap. “‘Cause we have to go to the party at the lake. Everyone’ll be there. That’s on Saturday then Sunday my parents want you over for dinner.”

“Yes, Tad,” Adam says, checking over Tad’s English essay. “How can I forget when you mention it every day?” 

Tad’s parents like him. You can even say they love him. Once a month ever since they started dating, Adam had to come to their modern mansion for dinner in their huge illustrious garden in the backyard. 

Adam really likes Tad’s mom. He looks up to her, and they always chat about Adam’s future as a doctor. Tad’s mom is the head of surgery at Henrietta’s local hospital, and Adam hopes she can put in a few words with her coworkers about Adam’s work ethic, how bright and promising he is. 

“Roger has already got a date. He knows Marie’s gonna be there, so he’s trying to make her jealous,” Tad snorts, laying down on his king sized bed, ruffling Daisy's fur as she tries to attack his face with her tongue. 

Every summer, the seniors of Aglionby all gather to the local lake with kegs and their most expensive swimsuits and spray tans a week before the school year starts. There’s games and a huge bonfire and fireworks. Adam’s really not looking forward to being surrounded by people he’ll never understand or relate to. And taking time off work for unnecessary ‘fun’ hurts Adam’s gut. 

Adam hums, editing the final touches of Tad’s work. “I told him she’s not worth it. She was kind of controlling anyways, she acted like his mom sometimes.” Adam snorts.

“Adam,” Tad says, a slight whine in his tone. “Come here, I feel like I haven’t seen you all summer.” 

“Tad, I’m looking over your work,” Adam admonishes distractedly. 

“Who cares, it’s just summer course work.” 

Adam rolls his eyes. “You should care. Senior year is the most important year, you can’t slack off now.” Not that Tad’s ever had to  _ try _ ever in his life, but Adam’s not going to say that. He doesn’t want to start an argument. 

Sensing the tense silence, Adam hears Tad get up, shushing when Daisy yips, and footsteps come closer on the lush carpet. Arms encircle gently around his shoulders. “I’m sorry,” Tad says into Adam’s hair. “I know how hard you have to work. I should have stayed home instead of going to Milan. I’d rather have been with you. Thank you for checking my homework.” 

Adam grunts, feeling his lips twitch up. 

“Don’t grunt at me, you ape,” Tad teases, tightening his arms. “Come on, let’s lay down until you have to leave for work.” 

Adam allows to be dragged to Tad’s bed where Daisy wags her fluffy butt excitedly. Adam scratches behind her huge ears and flops down onto his stomach, watching as Tad pushes Daisy over so he has room to lay on his side. 

Tad’s bright blond bangs flop in his face and Adam blows it so his eyes aren’t hidden anymore. “You gonna get it cut before school starts?” 

“Yeah,” Tad says, hugging Daisy to his chest. “I’ll go before Saturday. Yours is getting long, too.” Tad lifts a strand and tugs lightly. “But I like it though.” 

“Is it up to Aglionby standards?” 

Tad rolls his eyes. “Who cares? You’re always smokin’.” 

“I don’t look like trailer trash?” Adam asks, thinking of the first few months at Aglionby. 

Tad winces, and Adam feels bad right as he said it. Placing a hand on Adam’s shoulder and rubbing back and forth. “I never meant it, you know. I was such a douche bag.” 

Adam shrugs. “Everyone said it. It wasn’t just you.” 

Tad laughs humorlessly. “So? I just followed what everyone says, I hurt you and I can’t believe you forgave me for the shit you went through.”

“I know you didn’t mean it. I don’t have to prove myself to them,” Adam says. “I’m never gonna see them after Aglionby.” 

“Will I see you after Aglionby?” Tad says, nervous and insecure. “My dad’s going to send me to the school he went to and studying what he wants me to study and you’ll go to Harvard to study and be amazing and successful.” 

Adam blinks. Because he’s really never thought of it. 

Adam’s a planner. He likes lists and feels satisfied when he checks off tasks he’s accomplished. He’s got a list for his ten year plan. Graduate Aglionby with a-plus marks. Get into Harvard's pre-med program. Ace that, move to a big city, either Washington or New York. Get a job at a hospital as a surgeon. Never have to worry about money again. 

He’s never considered having a relationship in that plan. Never considered Tad in his future. 

Tad lowers his eyes in disappointment at his hesitation, and Adam quickly tries to placate him. “Hey,” He places his hand through his blonde hair. “We shouldn’t worry about that now. All that shit is far away, okay?” 

Tad didn’t seem convinced but he bit his lip and nodded anyways, muttering a quiet, “sure.” Adam was grateful for it. Tad scooched down to grab his Apple laptop and put on Netflix without another word. 

Adam made things awkward, and he didn’t know how to make things better. He knows lying and says, ‘of course Tad, we’ll be together forever’ wouldn’t be true. He didn’t really seek out a relationship. It kind of just happened. He knows long distance wouldn’t happen. Schooling will be his number one priority once he gets into the pre-med program. Adam doesn’t think it’s fair to lead Tad on. 

So, he just lets Tad put on something mindless to pass the time, he takes Tad’s hand to soothe the anxiousness between them and looks blankly at the computer screen. 

Thirty-five minutes later, his phone alarm goes off and he groans. “Are you sure you don’t want me to take you?” Tad asks. 

Adam shakes his head. He pats Daisy on the head and gets off the bed, stretching his back. “I have my bike, I’ll be fine.” 

He grabs his messenger back on the desk chair and Tad and him walk downstairs. Adam says goodbye to Manny, the caretaker who was vacuuming the hallway. 

When they reach the doorway, Tad places a hand on the small of Adam’s back. “Wait here.” 

Adam waits, watching Tad disappear through the living room. A few minutes later he walks back out with a brown paper bag and a pleased smile on his lips. He hands it over. “BLT with homemade potato chips,” he declares proudly.

Adam quirks a brow. “Thank Rosie for me, will you?” Rosie is the Curruther’s cook whose been working for them ever since Tad was little. 

“Hey, maybe I made this for you? You don’t think I can cook a simple sandwich?” Tad says, feigning shock. 

Adam snorts. “Yeah, okay.” 

Tad rolls his eyes. “Okay, I didn’t make it, but I told her that BLT is your favorite.” 

Adam smiles. “Thank you.” He checks his watch seeing he has only forty minutes to bike to St. Agnes to change his clothes and make it to work. “I gotta go.” 

Tad pouts but steps close to press his lips to Adam’s. “I’ll miss you.” 

Adam opens the door and walks outside backwards. “I’ll text you.” 

Tad beams and waves. “Okay, be safe.” 

*   


When he parks his bike at the bike stand and locks it up, he pulls his coveralls up his shoulders and for once, he’s not dreading his long nine hour shift. Sure, he likes his job at Boyd’s. He loves working on cars, but he likes sleeping more, when he could get it. 

But today is has a pep in his step as he enters Boyd’s. Waves to Boyd in his office, nods at Randy who’s getting ready to clock in as well. “Has it been busy?” He asks Boyd. 

“No,” Boyd says in his gruff voice. “But there was this asshole not wanting to pay what I told him to fix his 2017 porshe. ‘Poor service’ he says, ‘rude employees’. Rich assholes in this town bustin’ my balls.” 

Adam tsks sympathetically as he clocks in. “Gotta love it.” 

Boyd makes a harumph sound. “There’s a lady in the waiting room for a tire rotation and oil change, get on that first, boy.” 

Adam nods. “Got it.” And gets to work. There’s a steady stream of work for Adam to do to keep busy. Randy talks about his fiance and how he’s excited to take his vacation in a few weeks to take his daughter fishing. 

Randy is a nice guy to work with. Easy to get along with and just as hard a worker as Adam. 

When there’s a lull nearing six, Adam washes his hands and goes to Boyd’s office, needing to speak to him before he left for the night. “Boyd, school’s starting soon.” 

Boyd leans back far on his office chair and takes a long pull of his mountain dew. “How many hours you need cut back?” 

“I’m free anytime on weekends, you know that. Probably four days instead of six,” Adam says, chewing on his bottom lip. “I think four’ll be okay.” 

Boyd frowns, narrowing his eyes. “Senior year right? That’s a mighty important time to focus on your studies.” 

Adam waves him off. “Yeah, I’ll be okay, though. I’m used to it.” 

Boyd points an accusing finger. “You better tell me if you start slackin’ on your work boy, you best be focusing on your fancy shmancy school.” 

“Scouts honor,” Adam solutes with a smirk.

Boyd snorts. “Get outta here kid I wanna leave. The wife’s makin’ chicken pot pie.”

Adam steps out of the office, and back to the garage. And promptly trips over his own feet when he hears the low voice that has been in his head on repeat since yesterday.  _ Nice coveralls. _

Ronan Lynch is talking to Randy, hand on his hip and head cocked, listening to whatever Randy is saying. Adam’s stomach flips and he turns away to go to his locker. “Randy, I’m taking my thirty now.” 

“Gotcha, kid.” Randy calls out. 

Adam rolls his eyes. Randy is only about six years older than Adam, but everyone working at Boyd’s has taken the liberty of reminding Adam that he’s the youngest worker. 

With his lunch in hand, he clocks out. When he turns around, Randy and Lynch are gone, so Adam heads out to sit on his bench again, where he finds them next to Ronan’s motorcycle. Ronan looks up from where he’s knelt down on the side and his eyes spot Adam. 

His mouth immediately lifts up into a handsome smirk that absolutely does  _ not _ send his heart skipping.

He sets his lunch firmly on the table and he concentrates on his food. He has six texts from Tad and a notification on his Instagram telling him he’s been tagged in something. He checks Instagram first and has to turn his volume on silent when he hears Tad’s high pitched voice. It’s a video of Tad with his pajamas on and Daisy’s excited face licking Tad’s cheek. 

He watches as a silent Tad says something with a big smile on his face. At the end of the short video he purses his lips and brings them to the camera. The caption says, “Daisy and I miss you, babe!” with several colored heart emojis. 

Adam rolls his eyes, groaning. How long has it been? Literally only five hours since he left Tad’s house. He likes the video and sends a heart emoji back, because Tad’ll complain if he doesn’t, and gets off Instagram. 

“Hey, kid,” A voice calls. Ronan approaches the bench, swinging his legs and sitting down across from him. 

“The hell you buggin’ me for,” Adam says, not unkindly. Ronan grins like a shark. He sees the baggie with the potato chips and opens it and steals one. 

“I’d rather bug you then be bored in the waiting room,” Lynch says, speaking with a mouthful. Adam snatches his food back. 

“This is my only break, I don’t want to be speaking to a punk like you,” Adam says, lying straight out of his damn mouth. He’s very pleased Ronan’s here sitting with him. 

Ronan grins, like he can read Adam’s thoughts. “Oh yeah? And what would you be doing if not for me keeping you company?” 

Adam shrugs as he takes a bite of his BLT. “Maybe read, do my summer work, you know, more productive things that will better my future.” 

Ronan stares doe-eyed, waiting for Adam to say he’s joking. When Adam stares Ronan down, the buzz headed boy tilts his body back and laughs. “Shit Parrish. It’s so sad how you really think that’s interesting.” He wipes a fake tear from his eyes, still laughing. “Better my future,” he mutters mockingly.

“Gee, and what do you think I ought to be doing?” Adam sputters. “Riding around in my dangerous motorbike, blowing stuff up, scaring babies?” 

“What?” Ronan exclaims. “I’m offended. First off, who says  _ motorbikes, _ second off, I hardly blow stuff up anymore, old news,” Adam rolls his eyes at that. “Third of all, scaring babies is just horrible, everyone wants to hire me to babysit their snotty offspring.” 

Chunks of food spews out of his mouth as he laughs. His cheeks tinge red because spitting food is kind of embarrassing and Ronan’s mouth twists in disgust before laughing again. 

After Adam finishes his sandwich, Adam places the bag of chips in the middle of the table for them to share while they bicker and talk mindlessly. Ten minutes before Adam has to go back, Randy comes out, throwing a blackened rag over his shoulder. 

“So, Mr. Lynch. There’s something wrong with suspension on your bike. We’ve got to order the specific part, since it’s an old model, it might take a bit.” Randy shades his eyes from the sun. “We can do that if that’s alright with you.” 

Ronan purses his lips and shrugs. “Yeah, fine, go ahead.” 

Randy nods. “‘Kay, come back to the desk with me and we’ll discuss the bill.” Randy walks back inside and Ronan takes another chip. 

“I gotta go back to work anyways,” Adam sighs, crumpling up his garbage and pocketing his phone. 

“You’re welcome for keeping you company, coveralls,” Ronan snarks teasingly, getting up from the bench and stretching his back.

“You mean a big annoyance,” Adam teases back. He scratches the back of his head. “Well, I guess I’ll see you when your  _ motorbike _ is fixed.” 

Adam ducks his head, and walks back towards the garage. 

“Or,” Ronan starts. Adam turns around. Ronan’s face is hesitant, his ears are a prominent red. “Maybe we can hang out when you’re not working.” 

Adam’s mouth drops open in surprise. Adam quickly clamps it shut. He kicks at the dusty ground with his work boots and smiles shyly. “I’m usually working, though,” Adam says awkwardly. 

“Gee, Parrish, now that’s the response I’m looking for when I ask someone out,” Ronan says, his lips twitching, settling on a frown.

“It’s not,” Adam starts, stuttering. His heart is beating fast, nervous. He doesn’t want to hurt Ronan when he already likes Ronan so much and enjoys his company. “It’s not that. It’s just that I’m in a relationship. Already. With a guy I go to school with.” Adam flinches. 

It’s quiet between the two of them, until Ronan nods. “Yeah,” he says softly, almost to himself. “Of course you do.” He looks Adam in the eyes, twitching his lips, Adam can tell he’s upset, making his chest hurt. “You’re fucking hot, Parrish.” Adam smiles, shaking his head. 

“Parrish!” Randy’s voice calls out, startling Adam. “Come on and clock in, kid!” 

Adam looks at Ronan with a sad smile. “We can still hang out sometime, if you still want.” 

Ronan rolls his eyes. “I’m sure you’d rather spend time with your boyfriend than some punk like me.” Ronan starts to walk back inside. “Better get back to work, kid.” 

Adam watches Ronan disappear and he wants to yell for him to wait.  _ Ask for his number!  _ Because God does Adam want to see Ronan again. And not weeks later when his bike is done. 

But he doesn’t want to see Ronan’s sad face again, and Adam hates that he’s the reason why. 

Adam barely has time for even Tad. And school is starting soon, how will he make time to have a greater social life. 

Adam walks back to the garage, clocks back in, and grabs his tools. 

He doesn’t see Lynch walk out, but he does hear a strangely loud vehicle approach Boyd’s, something ancient. Then he’s alone for thirty minutes while Randy takes his lunch break. He thinks of all the texts he didn’t reply to, and feels guilt churn in his gut. 

He turns the radio up louder and doesn’t think of intense blue eyes or a handsome smile for the rest of his shift. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well well well, an update ON A MONDAY LIKE I WAS HOPING. i'm really going to try to get a chapter out weekly. lets pray it happens again! I'm glad some people liked the first chapter, I hope the second one pleases you too. let me know! seeee you next Monday *whispers* hopefully....


	3. possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fun at Henrietta lake
> 
> -
> 
> tw for mention of potential drug abuse it's barely there, but just in case

Adam was just pulling up his swim trunks when there was a knock on his door. Checking his watch as he pulls the door open, Tad’s beaming smile was leaning towards his face before Adam could blink. After placing a quick peck on Adam’s lips, he places his hands on Adam’s shoulders, pushing him out of the way so Tad could enter his apartment.

****

“Looking good,” Tad says, looking keenly at Adam over his shoulder.

****

Adam smirks, grabbing an old ratty T-shirt from the end of his bed and pulling it on. “Why are we going so early? I thought you said it didn’t start until eight.”

****

Tad goes into Adam’s tiny bathroom and checks his freshly cut hair in the mirror. "Because they need help setting up. And there’s going to be food there for those who come early.”

****

Adam hums as he packs his sunglasses and water bottle and his copy of  _ The Catcher in the Rye _ in a bag. Free food doesn’t sound bad at all. His mouth practically waters at the thought burgers and hot dogs and potato chips. 

****

“Let’s go then,” Adam says, rolling his eyes when he sees Tad is  _ still  _ looking at his reflection. Adam clears his throat. “Who are you trying to impress, Carruthers?” 

****

Tad whips his head to look at Adam with a sly smile. “Why, you of course.” Tad stalks forward, Adam walking backwards until Adam could feel his mattress at the back of his legs. “Everybody is gonna see us and think ‘who is that ugly prick with that hot Southern beauty’ and I can’t have that.” 

****

Adam laughs. “Southern beauty? What a horrible compliment,” Adam says with a fake glare. 

****

Tad steps closer and Adam leans back, falling on the mattress, pushing his hair back where it fell into his eyes. 

****

Hands smoosh his cheeks and he looks up. “You really are beautiful,” Tad says, eyes wide. “I hope you know that.” Adam swallows, looking away. “I really am a lucky dude, you helped me come out, you know?” 

****

Adam furrows his brow. “I never knew that.” Seeing Tad now, all proud and unapologetic about his sexuality is a thing Adam admires about him. It’s not easy being one of the few gay couples at Aglionby.

****

“Yep,” Tad says, chipper. “I saw you the first day Junior year, coming into English class and I couldn’t stop drooling. I just thought to myself ‘I  _ have  _ to talk to him’ and I did.” 

****

Adam rolls his eyes. “Yeah, you sure did. You talked and talked and talked.” 

****

Tad laughs. “Had to get your attention somehow. And it worked.” Tad winks and turns to grab Adam’s bag. “Let’s go, Henrietta Lake awaits.”

****

“Yipee,” Adam mumbles to himself. Adam grabs his phone and locks the door, following Tad out to his silver Bentely. 

****

It’s about a forty minute drive to the lake, and Tad fills it with aimless chatter and music. Adam gets tired about half way through and falls asleep, head resting on the window. The sound of Hozier lulling him into a comfortable rest.

****

It feels like no time has passed and he feels Tad stopping the car, putting it in park. Adam doesn’t want to open his eyes, content to just stay in the nicely air conditioned car. Adam hears Tad mess with something in the backseat, humming to himself. 

****

He doesn’t hear anyone approach the car until there’s a loud  _ thump _ on Adam’s window. Adam jumps, head bouncing on the cars head rest as he sees Roger’s face right up to the glass. Adam stops himself from curling his lip in annoyance. 

****

“Ayyyyyyyyyyy!” Roger yells, voice muffled, eyes widening in excitement. 

****

Tad leans over Adam placing a fist on the glass so they can fist bump. “Aaaaayyy!” Tad goes, right in Adam’s ear. Thank god it was the deaf one, but it was still loud enough in the small space of the car. 

****

“Jesus, just get out of the car would you?” Adam says, cranky. There better be food ready right now.

****

Adam opens the door, purposely hitting Roger in his side to get out. Adam sees a girl standing a few feet behind, brown hair up in a messy bun and a bright yellow bikini. She looked horridly bored and Adam felt bad for her. 

****

“Uh oh, baby Parrish is cranky?” Roger says in a high-pitched voice. Roger slapped a hand on Adam’s shoulder. “What, did Tad not put out,  _ again _ ?”

****

Not responding, he opens the back seat to grab his stuff. He gives Tad a glare, which Tad pointedly pretends he doesn’t notice. Adam grabs his sunglasses and puts them on. Adam stands there while Roger pulls Tad into the bro-est bro hug and beckons the girl over. 

****

“This is Michelle, my girlfriend,” Roger says, face tilted up in smugness. 

****

Michelle’s full lips twist down. “Not his girlfriend,” She says blandly. “I just heard that there’s free tequila.” Adam winces as the awkwardness settles around them. 

****

Roger laughs like she said the funniest thing in the world. “Yeah, sure babe.” Roger smiles too widely at Tad. “Isn’t she fucking funny, bro?” 

****

Tad nods and chuckles. “Oh, yeah. You sure know how to pick ‘em.” 

****

Michelle huffs and turns around, walking toward the boardwalk that leads to the small beach by the lake. “I’m hungry, I need food.” 

****

Adam’s stomach growls at the word  _ food _ and walks passed and follows Michelle. “Me, too.” Adam hears them follow, chatting loudly about their summer vacations. 

****

When Adam’s sandaled feet hit the sand, he sees already around thirty people lingering. Playing volleyball, splashing in the water. Two grills are set up and immediately the wonderful smell of burgers frying hits his nose. He recognizes Stephen Havorworth who he tutored calculus at the beginning of summer. He’s about to go say hello and ask for a burger or two when Tads hand encircles Adam’s wrist. 

****

“Let’s go, babe, Roger saved us a spot,” Tad says, pulling him along. Adam looks longingly as Stephen passed over two plates full of appetizing food to two girls. 

****

About ten Aglionby assholes are already set up near where Tad sets his towel down on the sand. They greet Tad loud and obnoxious, there are pats and hardy slaps to Adam’s back. Adam has a hard time not curling into himself with all the touching he certainly does not want to be happening. 

****

Tad hands Adam his SPF 50 sunscreen with a flirty wink. “Do my back, babe.” The guys all coo and William Cox, president of the Aglionby chess team says, “Gaayyy,” while everyone chortles. Who knew a chess team nerd could be such a douche. 

****

Adam sighs, spreading the sunscreen evenly along Tad’s back and shoulders. Adam silently hands it over and turns around so Tad could put it on him.

****

Once they’re sure they won’t burn, Adam settles on his towel, tilting his head and trying to block out whatever stupid and aimless conversation is going on. 

****

Henrietta in early August is blazing hot, and soon Adam feels perspiration starting to form along his forehead and back. He takes sips of his water when someone sits down near him. It’s Stephen with two plates of food smiling wide. Adam sits up and grabs the plate. “God, you’re the best, thanks.” 

****

“No problem,” Stephen says, handing over some napkins. “Having fun?” 

****

Adam snorts, already digging into his burger. “To be honest, I only came for the free food.” 

****

Stephen laughs, a loud  _ ha! _ And nods. “I feel you, man. I’ve been put on grilling duty practically all day, so that’s going to be super fun. If you’re bored, come keep me company.” 

****

Adam nods and wipes ketchup from his lips. “What’s going on here?” Tad scooches over so their sides are pressed together, placing his arm around Adam’s shoulder. 

****

“Just getting Adam a plate,” Stephen says casually flipping his chestnut hair out of his face. “He looked like he was hungry.”

****

Tad narrows his eyes. “That’s so nice of you, Stevie,” he says with his super fake nice voice. “Did I hear correctly in that you have grilling duty? I don’t see you doing your job very well.” 

****

Stephen’s smile loses its genuineness. “Well Carruthers, as you can see, I have a plate in my hands.” He lifts the plate higher. “I’m taking a break. I saw Adam looked extremely bored, so I thought it’d be so kind of me as to keep him company.” 

****

Tad’s eyes flicker to Adam’s, and raises his eyebrows. “Are you bored, babe?” 

****

Adam takes a bite of his hot dog with mustard. “I’m having a grand time, can’t you tell?” He says, voice muffled with all the food in his mouth. Stephen laughs but Tad’s face gets flushed with embarrassment before cooling his expression. 

****

“Well, if you’re not having fun with our friends, Adam, then do what you want,” Tad says evenly, calm though Adam could tell he’s hurt and annoyed. 

****

“Tad, they’re your friends. And barely that,” Adam says, watching as the idiots around them have burping contests. “They’re all rude and obnoxious, I don’t know why you’re around them all the time.” 

****

Tad watches them with his lips tilted down and shrugs. “They’re not so bad.” 

****

Adam scoffs. “Yeah, okay.” He goes through his pack to find his book. “I’m just going to read,” Adam says to Stephen. “But I’ll catch you later. Thanks for the food.” 

****

A flash of disappointment flashes across his pale face before his bright smile is stuck back on. “Sure, okay! Catch ya later.” 

****

Adam settles back onto his back, feeling Tad’s eyes on him still, which he ignores, opening up  _ Catcher in the Rye. _

****

“You know he likes you, don’t you?” Tad says in disdain. “Just comes skipping along, invading our space. He’s so desperate.” 

****

Adam flips the page, munching on salty potato chips. “Do you hear yourself? He’s a nice guy. He’s actually genuinely kind.” 

****

“Wow,” Tad says. “Might as well confess your love already, Adam.” 

****

“Wow,” Adam mocks, setting his book down to look at Tad fully. “If you’re just gonna be a jealous dick, then don’t even talk to me, just go over to your besties and talk about your fancy trips to the fucking Bahamas.” 

****

“Yeah, I think I’ll go do that,” Tad says, scooching over to the other guys, back to Adam. 

****

Taking a deep breath in through his nose, out through his mouth, calming himself down, he brings his book back up and tries to relax. Might as well make the best out of this nice day. 

****

At one point, the guys get up to get some food, Tad wordlessly setting down a cool can of Coca-cola and going back to chat with the others. He’s glad no one’s trying to bother him, content on reading a good chunk of Holden Caulfield's story. 

****

When one of the Aglionby assholes, Jarod, put on shitty music in his portable speaker that apparently was him rapping with a shitton of auto-tune, which was professionally done, Adam felt an ache in the back of his head. He packs up his stuff and gets up, shaking his towel free of the sand and watches as Tad looks at him from over his shoulder with a disapproving frown. 

****

Adam points over to wear he’s headed, and walks towards Stephen, because he’s the closest thing to an Aglionby pal he has. He’s flipping burgers and turning cobs of corn over on the grill, bobbing his head to the pulsing music blaring all along the beach. “Could I beg off another burger from you?” 

****

Stephen looks up, curly hair getting in the way of his sight as he looks up with a grin. “I guess so, I think I could spare one. You want cheese on it?”

****

Adam nods. “Please.” 

****

While Adam eats his burger, Adam enjoys Stephen’s company. Adam talks about his job at Boyd’s and Stephen talks about spending his summer interning at his mother’s company. Finally Adam was enjoying someone’s company who didn’t brag about what new car model they got or where they snorkeled. And Stephen didn’t seem bored when he talked about his work or studies. It was nice. 

****

As it gets later, more Aglionby boys arrive with their significant others in tow or with their group of friends. Tad and the guys are playing a game of beach volleyball a few yards away, a group of people sitting around watching them and cheering for a certain team. 

****

“Do you want to go and join them,” Adam asks Stephen, who’s been watching. “I can watch the grill for twenty minutes if you want, I feel bad that you’re doing all the work.”

****

Stephen beams, his eyes closing in crescents. “Parrish, you’re a real pal. You don’t really mind?” 

****

Adam shakes his head. “Nope, might steal some burgers for myself.” Adam’s only partly joking. Stephen laughs, and pat’s Adam’s shoulder before running off toward the volleyball net. Adam watches before turning his attention to the few burgers on the grill. A few people come asking for food, which Adam passes out. He greets people who come and say hi, asking about his summer. 

****

About ten minutes into grilling, Tad walks over with an empty beer bottle in hand. “What are you doing?” 

****

Adam looks up and waves his spatula. “Grilling.” 

****

“Why?” Tad says with a petulant frown. “You’re supposed to be with me, not doing Stephen’s work.” 

****

Adam bristles. “Still being a dick, I see.” He turns a cob of corn and scowls at it. “I think you should stop drinking. You get really pissy when you’re drunk.” 

****

Tad sets his bottle down with a thump. “I’m pissy now. You think you’re not acting like an asshole? Newsflash, you are being an asshole. This’ll remind me not to bring you to any social event where people are, clearly you need to be hunched over a beat up car or reading a boring ancient book to feel any joy,” Tad spats out. 

****

Adam looks over when a high pitched squeal comes from the lake, where he sees a girl being lifted in a guy’s arms. Distracted, Adam mutters, “ _ The Catcher in the Rye  _ is not ancient.” 

****

“Do you hear what I am saying to you?,” Tad asks, incredulous, his voice getting more squeaky the angrier he gets. Tad grabs Adam’s forearm and pulls. “I feel like you never listen to- Wha? What the fuck is  _ he  _ doing here?” Adam looks back at Tad, who is gaping, his mouth wide open in what looks like disbelief. 

****

Adam quirks his lips in confusion at his sudden turn of conversation and sees more people walking down the path that leads to the sand. It’s Richard Gansey and a girl he’s holding hands with. But his gaze easily slides away from them when he sees the sharp handsome face haunting his dreams. 

****

Ronan Lynch stalks the beach with a permanent scowl on his face, like he’s thinking that him being on this beach with all these people is the worst thing imaginable. He’s wearing inappropriate beachwear, his standard black boots and black skinny jeans with a black shirt. Adam quickly wonders if he has a dozen pairs of the same shirt and jeans in his closet. 

****

God fuck it, who cares what Lynch is wearing, he looks good regardless. Ronan turns his head straight ahead, he’s eyes flitting to Adam and back in a double-take. Ronan’s eyebrows raise in quick shock before cooling. 

****

Walking past Gansey and the girl, Ronan walks straight to him, an amused glint in his eyes. Adam feels his face heat up and his heart begins to race. Adam couldn’t believe he’s  _ here _ among a crowd of Aglionby bastards, no less. Adam was still trying to get over the thought of not seeing Ronan again. 

****

But he’s right here, taking Adam in his ratty t-shirt and he’s old swim trunks that may be a bit too short and faded. “Well, fuck. Who would have thought that you were an Aglionby asshole.” 

****

Adam places a burger with cheese on a bun and hands it over to Ronan. “Takes one to know one, I guess.” 

****

Ronan tilts his head back and laughs. “Yeah fucking right. Guess we’ll be seeing each other more, Parrish,” Ronan says with a smug smirk, sucking in his bottom lip and wiggles his eyebrows. “We’ll, if I manage to get to class.” 

****

Adam’s thoughts are reeling. Ronan’s going to Aglionby? “Uh, you’re eighteen?” Adam asks. He could swear Ronan was at least twenty-one years old. 

****

But Ronan shakes his head, snorting. “Eighteen in November.” Then he rubs his head. “It’s the shaved head that makes me look older.” 

****

“It makes you look like a douche bag thug,” Tad mutters and Adam nearly gasps, because oh fuck Tad was still there. And Ronan was blatantly flirting and Adam was letting him right when  _ Tad is right here.  _ “You two know each other?” Tad pointedly asks Adam with a disbelieving frown, like Adam is betraying him for just knowing Lynch. 

****

“Oh, Carruthers,” Ronan says with a bored tone, he takes a bite of his burger. “You’re still around?” 

****

Tad humphs and crosses his arms. “Why wouldn’t I be?” Tads face suddenly turns mean, “And shouldn’t I be asking that? Last time I heard, you were so fucked up. Coked up, blowing up motorcycles, poor Kavinsky, he was so young.” 

****

Adam didn’t know what the hell is happening, but his stomach turns as Ronan’s face gets darker, ready to snap. 

****

“Back off, Tad,” Adam snaps, stepping in front of him and placing his hand on his chest so Tad moves away. “What the fuck is wrong with you tonight?” 

****

Tad laughs, grabbing Adam’s wrists and squeezing. “I’m just warning you, babe. Lynch is a ticking fucking time bomb.” 

****

Adam’s ready to tell Tad to leave and blow off steam when, “ _ Babe? _ ” Lynch says quizzically. “You’ve gotta be fucking joking.” A loud guffaw, and Adam feels his cheeks get warmer. Adam watches Lynch walking away, his shoulders shaking. He walks to Gansey, who’s standing a few feet away talking to Henry Cheng. 

****

Adam turns to watch, and Tad’s grip tightens. Adam sees Gansey notice Ronan’s approach with wariness. Ronan goes to Gansey and places his head on his shoulder, wrapping an arm loosely around Gansey, then Ronan’s low, deep throated laugh comes bursting out of him and Adam cannot believe him. 

****

Adam’s too busy watching Lynch that the four burgers left on the grill are all burnt to a crisp. “The fuck is he laughing for?” Tad whines with a huff. Tad continues to mutter under his breath as Adam disposes of the ruined food with an unhappy look. 

****

Now that the sun is going down, the other grillers are turning off the flame and Stephen runs over, thanking Adam for taking over and Adam nods, distracted as he watches Ronan interacting with Gansey. 

****

“Let’s go, we can make s’mores,” Tad says, tugging on his wrist. “I don’t want to be anywhere near that asshole Lynch.” 

****

Adam lets Tad pull him a few inches as he walks in front of him. Ronan’s eyes follow him with a frown, almost sad with disappointment and Adam stops. “I don’t want to. I’m going to talk to Gansey.”

****

Tad turns around and scoffs. “Really, so you’re going to ditch me all night?”

****

Adam nods, “Yes, babe, that’s exactly what I’m doing,” he says, slightly mocking. Tad opens his mouth but nothing escapes. Adam sighs, pulling at his hair. “Look, I just need a breather. You act so different around these people, it’s not who you are. It’s exhausting and I just want to try to have fun. I think I won’t make the night fun for you if I just pout if I stay with you.” Tad looks away with a shake of his head. “Go find Roger. I’ll see you later.” 

****

“Don’t bother. Go ask Lynch for a ride home,” Tad sneers and walks away, stomping away on the sand. Adam watches him go. 

****

“You look lonely,” A voice says softly next to him. Adam has to dig his nails into his palms to keep from shivering. “Who’s gonna keep you company?” 

****

Adam turns around to see Ronan’s face, faking innocent and Adam scowls. “What the hell, Lynch?” Adam says, punching his shoulder. “Why were you laughing at me?” 

****

Ronan hisses and rubs his now sore shoulder. “Laughing? I wasn’t laughing at  _ you _ ,” Ronan says. Adam raises his eyebrows in disbelief. “I do have just one question for you, Parrish.” 

****

“What,” Adam sighs.

****

“ _ Carruthers? _ ” Ronan whispers in disgust. “Carruther’s is the boyfriend?” 

****

Adam clears his throat, “Tad isn’t so bad.” 

****

“Are you trying to convince me or yourself?” Ronan says. “Because I cannot understand it.”

****

“Well, good thing then,” Adam says, crossing his arms. “‘Cause it’s not your business.” 

****

Ronan’s face shutters down, hurt flashing in his eyes then settling on resignation. “You’re right. I shouldn’t have overstepped. I will keep my thoughts to myself.” Ronan takes a deep breath, in through his nose and out of his mouth slowly. “No matter how hard it will be.” 

****

Adam snorts. “Just ignore Tad, he’s harmless.” 

****

“Yeah, no shit. Like an annoying yapping Chihuahua.” 

****

Adam gives Ronan a look. “Lynch, please.” 

****

Ronan raises his arms in surrender. “Last one of the night.” Adam laughs and shakes his head. 

****

“Parrish, glad to see you here,” Gansey’s clear voice chimes in, walking into the conversation with an easy smile with his girlfriend in tow. “Glad to see you and Lynch are acquainted. It’s a lovely surprise.” Adam gives a short nod. Weird enough, Ronan is glaring at Gansey, bright blue laser beams locked on his friends head. “Anyways, this is my girlfriend, Blue. I dragged her here, Lynch too, in fact.”

****

The pretty girl scowls fondly up at Gansey and smiles at Adam, brushing her dark choppy bangs out of her eyes. “Nice to meet you. Don’t let these two bully you too much.” 

****

Adam laughs kindly. “Gansey doesn’t seem like the bullying type,” He turns an amused look Ronan’s way. “This one, though.” Ronan grins looking away as he fans his shirt, giving Adam a nice sight of lovely collarbones. 

****

They find a nice spot near a smaller bonfire after Adam is relieved of his burger flipping duty, grabbing ingredients to make s’mores and Adam feels content, happy to finally have someone to hang out with that’s not Roger or William or one of the other jerks. 

****

Gansey goes off right away on a tangent about some Welsh King that Adam can’t help but be interested in. Blue talks about her psychic family and all of the adorable dogs she walks for one of her jobs, and Adam instantly likes Blue. She’s snarky and doesn’t take the other boys shit, and she can understand Adam’s situation better than anyone. Adam discusses his favorite cars, which ropes in Gansey talking about his old Camaro, named the Pig. Ronan’s quiet, only interrupting with sarcastic remarks, happy to sit around the fire watching everyone else talk. 

****

Adam has a hard time looking at Ronan throughout their conversations, constantly feeling the other boys intense gaze on him. Adam just wants to look back, but he knows he shouldn’t. 

****

After filling up on marshmallow-y goodness, Adam settles back, looking up at the now darkened sky. Being so far away from the city, millions of stars glitter the black sky. Adam blocks out the shitty music still blaring, and just watches the sky. 

****

Adam hears Blue whispering near him and watches her as she smiles at Gansey as she lays her head on Gansey’s chest. Adam smiles, hoping he can hang out with them more. Turning his head to the right, Ronan’s laying inches from him, looking at him with a grin. 

****

Feeling bashful, Adam huffs a laugh. “What?” 

****

“What?” Ronan repeats. 

****

Adam rolls his eyes, a smile stretching on his face as he looks back up the sky, glad that it’s dark and only the flame of the fire lights his face. He feels too warm all of a sudden. 

****

In a week, his senior year starts. He’s nervous, but he’s also so excited too. Excited for a life after high school, away from Henrietta, Virginia. This year feels like it’s going to be a good one, full of many possibilities Adam is excited to discover. 

****

Looking at Ronan in his peripherals, he sees the boy now looking up at the sky as well, his eyes shining. “Hey, Lynch?” Ronan hums softly, moving his foot to bump Adam’s. 

****

“So, you were at Aglionby before?” Adam asks, curious. 

****

Adam doesn’t hear a quick response, and so he turns his head to look. Ronan’s face is pinched, one hand on his stomach, the other hand covering his wrist where there are leather banded bracelets decorated there. 

****

Eventually, Ronan says, “Yeah. Had to leave, some bad shit went down. Couldn’t handle things very well,” Ronan says slowly, like he’s choosing the best thing to say. 

****

Adam gazes at Ronan’s profile until Ronan turns his eyes to Adam’s. Adam smiles softly, bumping his foot on Ronan’s calf. “Well, I’m glad you’re back.”

****

“Yeah, me too,” Ronan whispers. “I think Aglionby will suck less now.” 

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update


	4. innuendos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first day of senior year for adam! many jokes and innuendos happen

Adam pedals sluggishly on the sidewalk, almost to St. Agnes and very ready to pass out for the rest of the day. Tomorrow is Monday, the start of senior year, and Adam doesn’t work at Boyd’s tonight, so Adam’s ready to do nothing all day, something that never happens, so he’s going to enjoy sleeping all day if that’s what he wants. 

****

When fall starts, so does his job at the factory, which means getting up at three in the morning to get ready and get to the factory at four thirty for the weekends. 

****

He reaches the church parking lot filled with cars as the service has just ended and the worshipers are filing out with smiles on their faces, chattering happily. 

****

Adam hitches his leg over and walks his bike through the parking lot to get to the side of the church to get to his apartment. He smiles politely at the old ladies who nod his way and starts to walk faster, when

****

“Parrish?” A familiar voice calls out. 

****

Adam spins around on his feet, nearly dropping his bike. It’s Ronan, because of course it is. He’s with his family, brothers, Adam supposes, standing by a sleek black Audi. They’re all wearing suits.  _ Ronan _ is wearing a goddamn  _ suit _ that fits his tall slender frame so well and Adam nearly swallows his tongue.

****

Ronan walks toward him with a smirk that is not good for Adam’s heart and fuck Ronan looks goddamn good. 

****

“You’re a little late for service, Parrish,” Ronan says, looking him up and down and Adam feels self conscious at his sweaty, tired state. 

****

Adam points to the brick steps that lead up to his small apartment. “I, uh, live up in the little apartment above the church.” 

****

Ronan blinks at Adam, his lips forming a little ‘o’. “Huh,” Ronan says, nodding. “Wow.”

****

Adam huffs, knowing how stupid and pathetic it sounds, but, he needs to live somewhere, and the kind nuns at St. Agnes were kind enough to rent the apartment for cheap. “It’s not the fanciest shindig, but it’s all mine, so.” 

****

Ronan says, “I’m not insulting you. I think it’s fucking awesome.” 

****

Adam furrows his brow. “Awesome?” 

****

Ronan shrugs, scratching the back of his head. “Sure, I’ve been going here since I was a kid.” 

****

“Didn’t peg you as religious, Lynch,” Parrish says with a quirk in his lips. 

****

Ronan huffs, pursing his lips. “Well, I didn’t peg you as a person who is quick to judge.” 

****

“Oh, I heard a lot about you all around town, lately,” Adam says, whispering loudly, teasing.

****

Ronan takes a step forward, looking affronted. “Really. Pray tell, Parrish, all the horrible things I’ve done.” Ronan’s voice gets quiet and more husky as he steps closer to Adam. 

****

“Yeah,” Adam whispers, laughing slightly. “I’ve heard you became possessed by a demon after performing a satanic ritual, who feeds on children who play at the local park.” Ronan raises his eyebrow, amused. “But that must not be right, since you could go into a church without burning.” 

****

Ronan nodded. “Sadly not true, but I like that one.” 

****

They look at each other for a quiet before bursting out in loud laughs. 

****

“What’s the joke? Lemme hear it!” A chirpy, friendly voice says, and suddenly a boy with longish curling blond hair peeks over Ronan’s shoulder, beaming at Adam. 

****

Ronan’s arm loops around the boys shoulders and tugging on his curls. “Your face is the joke, Mattie.” 

****

The boy -Mattie- yelps in offence. “I’m the most handsome Lynch, and you know it!” Adam smiles at the brotherly rough housing as Ronan’s younger brother pinches Ronan’s side. “Hi, I’m Matthew, brother of Ronan and Declan Lynch, who’s the brooding one over there by the car.” 

****

“Hi, I’m Adam,” Adam says, politely.

****

Matthew hums, studying Adam with his bright blue eyes. “I’m glad Ronan’s making a friend besides Gansey. Not that I love Gansey, but Gansey’s a mother hen and Ronan already is mothered by Declan. Maybe you can go skateboarding together.” 

****

Adam bites his cheek as Ronan gets more and more annoyed. “Thanks, Matthew. We’ll consider your suggestion of going skateboarding together. Doesn’t that sound fun, Parrish?” 

****

Adam shrugged. “My perfect afternoon, love bruising my ass for fun.” 

****

Matthew beams even more brightly. Adam didn’t know that was possible that a smile could be so wide. “Cool! Declan wants us to go now.” 

****

Ronan looks back and takes a peak over at his brother. “Declan can stick something up his ass.” 

****

Matthew snorts, like Ronan’s the funniest person he knows and smacks his chest. “Good one, Ro Ro.” 

****

“How many fucking times do I have to tell you to not call me that in public?” Ronan exclaims, grabbing his brother and rubbing his knuckles harshly on Matthews skull. 

****

Adam’s cheeks hurt from smiling too much at the sight of the brotherly cuteness. 

****

After Matthew lets out a few more squeals, he escapes and runs towards his other brother. Ronan’s breath is shallow as he gains his breath back after wrestling. His face is slightly flushed and his tie is crooked. Adam’s fingers itch to fix it right. 

****

Ronan clears his throat, and looks blandly at Adam, who’s biting his lip. “Don’t say anything.”

****

“Wasn’t going to,” Adam murmurs, taking a breath to calm the giggles that want to fight through. 

****

“But you want to.” 

****

Adam nods his head. “I really do.”

****

“Fuck off, Parrish.” 

****

“Don’t be so harsh.”

****

Ronan’s name is yelled and the boy groans out, flipping the bird from over his shoulder. “Dicklan is calling, I should go before he comes over here and introduces himself as the biggest asshole in the world. And I don’t want that for you.” 

****

Adam places a hand on his chest. “Thanks so much. Who knew Ro Ro cares so much?” 

****

“If you want to survive your senior year, never call me that again,” Ronan bites out, pointing a threatening finger Adam’s way. 

****

Adam laughs. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

****

Ronan shrugs. “If you’re lucky.” Ronan winks, starting to walk away from Adam backwards slowly. 

****

“Don’t eat any innocent children, Lynch.” 

****

Ronan smiles devilishly before turning around and walks towards his brothers. 

****

Adam goes inside with a smile on his face, sheds his shirt, wiping all the grim of the morning off, hops under his sheet, and closes his eyes. 

****

***

****

Tad picks Adam up at seven thirty on the dot. 

****

They’re okay now, Tad apologized the next day before they had dinner with Tad’s parents. Adam was over it, hoping Tad will be mature enough to deal with Ronan starting Aglionby again. That Tad wouldn’t make a big deal over them being friends. 

****

But they didn’t talk about Ronan Lynch at all, which was fine with Adam. 

****

Adam packs his things for the day in his old messenger bag, making sure his summer assignments are safe in his folders, pocketing his school schedule and heads downstairs, yawning. 

****

He ignores the grumbling of his stomach as he gets his bag safely in the back of Tad’s Bentley before slipping into the passenger’s seat, accepting the kiss he places on his cheek. 

****

“God, I hate waking up so damn early,” Tad groans, breaking off a piece of banana nut muffin placed on his lap to eat up.

****

“The education system is fucked up for making us wake up early for tortuous classes,” Adam says, buckling up.

Tad hums with crumbs spilling out of his mouth. “Exactly.” 

****

Adam rests his head on the glass window, his leg jiggling restlessly because although this summer was relatively calm and nice, Adam was ready to start the school year. This is the year things really start to get moving. Everything he’s worked so hard for is going to be paid off when he gets into his school of choice. 

****

“I’m so glad we have calculus together, I could barely make it through pre-calc last year,” Tad rattles on, making the slowest turn onto Havens street as possible. Adam swears Tad drives like he’s an eighty year old man with cataracts in both eyes. “I’m so glad to have a genius as my boyfriend.” 

****

“That’s because you only doodled all over your worksheets the whole period and expected me to do all the work for you,” Adam says pointedly, stealing Tad’s coffee cup and taking a sip. And then another one. “Which won’t be happening this year.” 

****

Tad reaches over to pinch Adam’s cheek. “Don’t be so serious, I will not bother you with my educational struggles throughout the year, I’ll just suffer alone.”

****

“I’m not saying I won’t help you, I’m just not gonna let you copy my work. You won’t learn anything that way.” 

****

“Whatever you say, Professor Parrish,” Tad says, snorting at his own teasing self.

****

Adam finishes Tad’s coffee and in no time they’re pulling into the Aglionby parking lot, already filled with students hanging around their cars chatting. 

****

Adam tries to be subtle as he scans the lot for Ronan as he steps out of Tad’s car, grabbing his bag from the back seat.

****

Adam rolls his eyes as Tad flits his hands through his blonde hair, pushing his Ray Bans up his nose. “Ready, babe? I see Roger by Marcus and Dylan.” 

****

“I’m gonna pee before class starts, I’ll see you at calc.” 

****

Tad nods, tugging Adam closer to press their lips together. “Save me a seat.” 

****

Adam walks into the doors of Aglionby, taking in familiar hallways as he goes to the nearest bathroom. After relieving himself, he quickly washes his hands and walks to his locker, which is near his first class of AP World History. He’s surprised to see none other than Richard Gansey leaning right next to his own locker, scrolling through his phone.

****

“Hey Gansey,” Adam greets, doing his combination and opening up his locker. 

****

Gansey looks up, a beaming smile already breaking his face. “Adam! What a wonderful surprise.” He leans up right to turn to face Adam. “It’s good to see you. I was sad to have forgotten to get your number last weekend, it would have been nice to see you before today. I asked Ronan, but he’s never with his phone, so it was unsurprising to find out that he didn’t have your number.” 

****

Adam blinks in surprise. That day at the lake was the very first time ever speaking to Gansey, and now he wants to continue to have Adam around? “Oh, uh. Yeah, I can put my number in for you if you want.” 

****

Gansey nods happily, handing over the newest IPhone model, Adam doesn’t even know what the newest type is. IPhone 1000? Adam was clueless to all the new tech-y shit that’s been coming out. 

****

“I would love to continue to discuss that documentary that I recommended you have you seen it yet? The one about the mating patterns of peacocks? It’s very interesting.” Adam looks at Gansey’s imploring gaze and masks his laugh with a cough.

****

“No, Gansey. I was too busy watching the documentary about reproducing birds. I was watching the one with the chimpanzee’s where they fling their shit around to attract females.” 

****

Gansey hums like he’s very interested. “Wow, what’s that one called? I’d love to see it.” 

****

Adam gives Gansey a look. “I’m joking, man.” 

****

Gansey has a deer caught in the headlights expression on his face before he laughs, head tilted back, hand on his stomach. “Oh, you got me. I was worried you liked watching animals throwing their feces for fun which would honestly be concerning.”

****

Adam laughs and shakes his head. Opening his bag, he places all the folders and books he won’t need until later stacked neatly in his locker. Gansey gets his schedule and asks about which classes Adam had. 

****

Turns out they both have first period and Latin and lunch. “Ronan’s also with us in Latin and he’s in your AP biology class.” 

****

Adam furrows his brow. “Lynch has AP classes?”

****

Gansey laughs at Adam’s surprise. “Yeah, the kid is smart he’s just lazy and doesn’t give a shit about school. But don’t underestimate him.” 

****

“No kidding,” Adam mumbles.

****

“Speaking of the devil, I can’t believe he’s actually coming in on time,” Gansey says, looking over Adam’s shoulder.

****

And there he was, Ronan walking towards them, ignoring all the students dropping their jaws at the sight of the boy. Of course his uniform is in disarray, with his untucked shirt and untied tie. 

****

“Everyone’s looking so shocked he’s back,” Adam observes, ignoring the usual flutters that ignite Adam’s stomach whenever Lynch is near. 

****

Gansey nods solemnly. “Even I was unsure that Ronan would come back.” 

****

There, another hint at a sad past that gained Ronan Lynch the horrible reputation, that he’s a warning to stay away. But Adam can’t help but see a boy who is just so much more than that. Ronan’s so alive and unapologetically loud and he doesn’t care about being something he’s not. 

****

“It seems that fate just keeps pushing us together, Parrish,” Ronan says pleasantly when he stands in front of him. 

****

Adam grins. “I don’t know if that’s a good or bad thing.” 

****

“I think it’s a magnificent thing,” Ronan says, raising his eyebrows quick. 

****

Adam ducks his head, hiding his smile while he spins around to close this locker. 

****

Ronan rips open his own locker, playfully pushing Adam away with his elbow. Gansey says something to set Ronan off, then they’re bantering about one thing or another. 

****

“Adam,” Gansey says in an annoyed manner. “Don’t you think Henry Cheng looks good with his hair like that?” 

****

Adam’s confused until Ronan points at someone behind him. Turning around, Henry Cheng is surrounded by a group of people who seem to be laughing at something Cheng is saying. 

****

“Don’t you think he looks like a dumbass with hair that high? Just because he’s only five foot six doesn’t mean he can pretend he’s taller just because he’s hair is five feet high,” Ronan says, sneering. 

****

He’s only spoken to Cheng a handful of times since he’s been at Aglionby. Sure the kid is super loud, but he’s not a bad guy. Far from it. “Sure it's ridiculous, but it fits his ridiculous personality.” 

****

“Ha!” Gansey boasts with a smug smile at Ronan. “So you agree with me.” 

****

Ronan is frowning at Adam with the look of betrayal. “Uh,” Adam shrugs. “I guess so.” 

****

Gansey pats Adam on the shoulder. “Good man.” 

****

Adam snorts while Ronan slams his locker. Adam jumps. He’s not mad, Adam thinks he just likes making unnecessary noises. 

****

They lean back against the lockers and chat until the bell rings five minutes later. When Ronan leaves to go to his first class with an unhappy frown, Adam and Gansey go to World History. Talking with Gansey now, Adam really regrets not trying to get to know him when he first started school. He’s a really friendly guy and Adam’s excited to have actual friends for once, and not have fake people that he sticks around just because Tad does. 

****

They sit next to each other, Gansey chatting excitedly about the syllabus. “Anytime you want to come over, Adam, feel free. I’d love to study with you.” 

****

Adam feels a rush of warmth flush through him, and smiles gratefully. Class starts right away, Mrs. Heathers passing out a test on what they know and don’t know about certain historical topics. The class lets out a begrudged moan, and she quickly lets her pupils know it’s not going to be graded. 

****

Adam’s got a good start since he started the textbook in the middle of July, so he remembers a good part of the answers. The test took a good half of the class time, and the rest of the time was spent going over the syllabus and what the semester looked like. 

****

It was a typical first day, and no homework was assigned. 

****

Gansey leaves him with a parting fist bump and a ‘see ya later’ and Adam heads off to economics honors, which honestly does not excite Adam but it’s a class requirement to graduate. He doesn’t really talk to anyone who’s in the period with him, so he sits near the front, away from all the other boys chatting loudly in the back. 

****

Their professor is ancient, and has a tone of voice that could put even the fussiest baby to sleep, and Adam has a hard time concentrating, the class dragging. 

****

After econ, he has to rush down to his locker to switch out his books for his double period biology class, then rush back up crowded hallways and stairwells in order to make the ten minute passing period. 

****

When Adam enters the classroom, Ronan’s not sitting in a seat like Adam was hoping. Adam picks an empty table quickly, placing his bag on the empty seat for when Ronan comes in. 

****

Adam’s had Mr. Spinster before for his Chemistry class last year, and he’s really enjoyed his teaching methods. He’s one of the best teachers he’s had at Aglionby. 

****

Right when the bell rings, Ronan shuffles in the room, his tie still askew. His eyes examine the room and fall on Adam. He grins and walks towards him. “Saving this seat for anyone special, Parrish?” Ronan says sweetly.

****

Adam moves his bag off the seat and rolls his eyes. “Just sit your ass down, Lynch.”

****

Ronan sits his ass down with a happy smirk. 

****

They sit in companionable silence while Mr.Spinster gets up and writes something on the board and the rest of the class talks amongst themselves. Adam bends down and gets out his notebook and AP Bio book. 

****

“Hey, Parrish,” Ronan says with a kick to Adam’s shoe.

****

“What?” Adam asks, flipping to a blank sheet of paper in his notebook. 

****

“What’s the fastest way to know the sex of a chromosome?” Ronan asks with a serious face.

****

Adam has to bite his lip to stop himself from smiling, because is Ronan Lynch really telling a biology joke right now? So Adam humors him. “Why?” 

****

“By pulling down their genes,” Ronan sniffs, like it’s obvious. “Hey Parrish?”

****

Adam groans now, “What is it, Lynch?”

****

“Why are men sexier than women?” 

****

“Oh, God,” Adam laughs shaking his head. “I have no idea, Lynch. Why are men sexier than women?” 

****

Ronan leans in close, eyes on Adam’s. “Because you can’t spell sexy without ‘xy’.” Then he  _ winks _ .

****

Adam loses it, slapping his hands over his mouth as he doubles over in disbelieving laughter. Ronan looks immensely proud of himself, head tilted up with a gigantic grin as he nods his head, like he’s proud of telling the lamest jokes ever. 

****

By the time Mr. Spinster quiets the class down, tears are running down Adam’s cheeks, and he has a hard time getting it together, loose giggles spill out as he tries to concentrate on his teacher introducing himself to the class. 

****

It’s going to be a long year filled with Ronan Lynch as his classmate, but Adam wouldn’t want it any other way. 

****

***

****

By the time lunch rolls around, Adam’s starving, but happy nonetheless. Biology was fun, they did a cool easy lab to introduce their first topic, which ironically enough, is genetics, and chatted most of the period, sharing jokes and fighting about which chemical element sounded the most cool.

****

Tad met Adam by his locker with a smile, taking his hand and leading them out to his car, where they went to get McDonald’s on their half hour lunch. 

****

Gansey texts Adam where he’s sat in the cafeteria, and Adam feels guilty, and shoots him a text saying maybe another day. 

****

Tad chats about the new Aglionby gossip and his classes, while Adam does the same. He doesn’t bring up the enjoyable biology moments and he doesn’t mention Lynch at all, although Adam wants to spend more time with him in the future, and Tad’s just going to deal with it. 

****

They make in time for the next bell to ring, which is another double period of AP Latin. Tad walks him to class, since his period of French is next door. “We gotta see that new scary doll movie this weekend. It’s been out for a while and I still haven’t seen it.” 

****

Adam swings their hands together. “That’s because you’re a big chicken.” 

****

“I am not,” Tad pouts, even though he knows it’s true. 

****

Adam smirks knowingly. “I’ll see if I can on Friday.” Friday is payday, maybe he can spare seven dollars for a movie ticket. 

****

The bell rings and Tad leans up to brush his lips on Adam’s cheek. “Bye, babe.” 

****

There are a few empty seats in the middle of the classroom, the most already filled with students getting their materials out. 

****

Adam sees an empty seat on the row next to Gansey and begins to walk over, feeling happy to see his new friend. Gansey greets Adam with a smile. “I’m kind of nervous about this class. I’ve heard Ms. Prescott was strict as hell.”

****

Adam frowns and shrugs. “God, I hope not.”

****

The bell rings and class is started right away, a thin woman with salt and pepper hair styled in a neat bun writes her name on the board in cursive. “My name is Ms. Prescott. I’m new to Aglionby this year and I’m sure all of you will welcome me warmly,” She says, walking with her head held high, eyeing each student. She goes to shut the door quietly. “We will begin with an essay. Three paragraphs including an introduction paragraph as well as a concluding paragraph talking about a memorable highlight of your summer. I expect it due by next week Friday, and presentations will begin then and ending on Tuesday that following week.” 

****

Ms. Prescott writes the instructions on the board. “I expect no copying from sites such as Google Translate, you boys are in Advanced Latin, show me-” 

****

Then the door slams open and in walks Ronan, careless as ever. He eyes the board with a scowl and scans the room for an empty seat, and spots the one behind Adam. He begins walking briskly, all eyes on him. 

****

“Veniam in me iuvenis,” Ms. Prescott says calmly as she questions her late student, putting her chalk down with her thin eyebrow raised. 

****

“Yeah?” Ronan asks in a bored tone, turning back around.

****

“Cur sero?” 

****

“I had to go back home to feed my kid,” Ronan said, then he turned to go sit at the empty seat. When the teacher just stares pointedly at Ronan, he shrugs. “Pergo.” 

****

The class lets out a scattered chuckle, and Ms. Prescott’s face reddens in anger. “Mr. Lynch, I will not have you mocking me in my own classroom. If you continue to disrespect me, then you don’t deserve to be here with the students who actually care to learn.”

****

Ms. Prescott turns back around to continue to talk about the essay, while Adam steals a glance back at Ronan. Ronan’s already looking up at him, eyebrows raised. 

****

Adam widens his eyes with a look that Adam hopes Ronan understands as ‘what the hell?’ Ronan then goes into his pocket to get into his phone, which is very cracked but still miraculously turns on. He swipes his phone a couple of times before spinning his phone on the desk so Adam could see it right. 

****

On the screen, Adam sees a little black blob sitting in Ronan’s hand, he takes a closer look and sees a baby raven. Adam gives Ronan a disbelieving look. “Corvus corax, the light of my life.” 

****

Adam snorts, “It’s cute.” 

****

Ronan glares and repockets his phone. “She’s a she, Parrish. Be respectful.” 

****

Adam nods, grinning, and turns back around, not wanting to get Ms. Prescott any angrier. The remaining forty-five minutes of class was silent, everyone getting a start on their essay while Adam has a hard time starting. Something memorable that happened this summer? He worked, he slept, he studied. He hung out with Tad but that wasn’t memorable. His life was utterly boring. 

****

He feels a kick to his seat and he reluctantly turns. Ronan’s looking down at his paper with a grin. He’s drawn a raven over the entirety of his paper with a crown floating above its head. “That looks like a good essay.” 

****

Ronan scooches up his seat and looks over Adam’s shoulder. “Better than yours. ‘Adam Parrish, Ms. Prescott AP Latin, and the date?’ Clearly you’re leagues ahead of me.” 

****

“I had a boring summer,” Adam shrugs, a little helplessly.

****

Ronan hums. “You met me, that’s pretty exciting.” 

****

That sprung up an idea. Turning around in his seat he writes at the top of his page as his title ‘Amicities’. Even though nothing significant happened most of his summer, last weekend at the lake was the start of new friendships. 

****

Adam’s hand flew as he began to write a rough draft. 

****

***

****

The end of the day came quickly. Calculus was Adam’s last class, so with Tad, they walked to their lockers to grab their stuff to head out. 

****

Walking towards Tad’s Bentley, Adam waved to Gansey where he leaned against a bright orange Camaro. 

****

“Parrish,” Gansey greets as he walks towards them. “Carruthers.” Tad nods back, looking to Adam with a confused look. “I’m glad I caught you Adam. I was wondering if you wanted to come on by to go over the World History syllabus. That research paper is only in two weeks, it’d be good to get a head start.” He glances at Tad. “Oh, you can come, too.”

****

“Sorry, but I’ve got work soon, till eleven tonight.”

****

Gansey looks disappointed, but then brightens quickly. “Oh, well. Ronan and I never sleep, really. Any time you feel up to it, we live at Monmouth Manufacturing.”

****

“The old abandoned factory? I’ve heard it’s not livable,” Tad says with a disgusted curl to his lip.

****

“Well Ronan and I find it very livable,” Gansey says with ease. “If you excuse me, I must attend to my rowing club meeting. It’s not in good taste for the president to be late to his own club.” 

****

With that, Gansey walks off.

****

“So you’re all buddy-buddy with Lynch and Gansey now?” Tad says as they buckle up. Adam shoved his cover-alls in his bag so he doesn’t have to waste time and stopping at St. Agnes.

****

“Yeah,” Adam says. “At least I hope so.”   


“I warned you about that Lynch asshole, Adam. I’m serious, he killed a guy the summer before Junior year.” Tad scoffs as he drives carefully down the street. “I can’t believe he’s not locked up.” 

****

“How could you say that when you don’t even know what happened,” Adam asked.

****

“Ask anyone!” Tad yells. “Joseph Kavinsky, died in a motorcycle freak accident. We had an assembly at the start of fucking school for it.” 

****

Adam blinks. He’s seen a memorial in school for the kid. Adam heard around town that he wasn’t a good kid. “I still won’t believe any one else at Aglionby says about him, when they don’t even know Ronan. It only matters what Ronan says because Ronan was there.” 

****

“So you’re gonna believe that liar over everyone else? Don’t trust that guy,” Tad says, swerving a bit to avoid a squirrel. “He’s no good.”   


“He’s my friend,” Adam says with finality. “Just because you hate him doesn’t mean I have to.”

****

Tad scoffs. “Whatever, just don’t expect him to hang around with us.” 

****

The drive is silent the rest of the short way to Boyd’s. Tad lets the engine idle while Adam sits with a frown. “I don’t want you to control who I’m friends with, just as I have to deal with who you’re friends with. It’s not fair.” 

****

Tad thinks for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, okay.”

****

Adam gets out and pops the trunk to get his bike out.

****

***

****

Work drags when he’s the only one closing. He put on a pop station because he got sick of the same rock music playing every hour and steadily ate the grapes he brought for a snack. On his lunch, he wrote more of his Latin essay and got a good two and a half paragraphs done. 

****

Before he got back to work on the Honda he was working on, he filled his cup of coffee with the shitty old pot in the small employees office. He only had a half hour left and was grateful when he didn’t have any school work to be done after he gets off. 

****

He gets under the Honda to where there’s oil leaking steadily and hums along to a Maroon 5 song as sweat trails into his eyes. 

****

When he hears a familiar rumbling sound approaching, Adam nearly drops his wrench in shock. His heart pumps fast in anticipation as the sound stops and loud footsteps approach. “Are you stalking me?” Adam says as he watches black boots walk and stop next to his feet.

****

“Gansey said you were working late,” Ronan says, as if in explanation.

****

“I still count this as stalking,” Adam says, smiling.

****

“Well, I’m the nicest fucking stalker baring gifts,” Ronan says, kicking Adam’s jeans. “Let’s go, kid.” 

****

Adam scoots out and sees Ronan with his brow quirked in amusement, holding a greasy paper bag. Promptly, Adam’s stomach growls loudly. “Aw, Ro Ro, you shouldn’t have.” Adam laughs at Ronan’s darkening expression, walking over to clean the grease and oil from his hands and arms. 

****

“I told you not to call me that,” Ronan says in a pouty tone. 

****

“In public,” Adam says as he takes a sip of his water bottle. “We’re alone now.” 

****

“We sure are,” Ronan says lowly and Adam spins around at how suggestive Ronan’s tone is. 

****

“Lynch,” Adam warns slowly. 

****

Ronan slumps forward, placing the bag next to Adam’s toolbox. “Sorry, sorry.” Adam goes to unclip the buttons on his coveralls to wrap the sleeves around his waist. Adam goes to the little sink to wash his hands to get the grime off. “God, you look…”

****

Adam’s face flushes as Ronan trails off. “I look what? Dirty, disgusting? A stinking mess?”

****

Ronan huffs a low laugh. Adam peaks over his shoulder and wants to set something on fire at the way Ronan’s watching him with dark eyes. “Definitely not the words I’d describe you as.” 

****

Adam’s breath hitches and he really should put a stop to this blatant flirting around. He clears his throat and wipes his hands. “Why are you here Ronan?” 

Ronan points to the food. “Deliciously fattening food. Also,” Ronan grins as he tears into the bag. “I want you to come out with me tonight.”

****

Adam looks at Ronan incredulously. “What? Lynch it’s almost eleven.”

****

“...And?” Ronan questions. 

****

“And it’s a school night!” Adam says, like it’s obvious. 

****

Ronan rolls his eyes and groans. “Come on, Parrish. Live a little.”

****

Ronan takes out a large order of fries and Adam’s mouth waters. “Live a little,” he mutters. “It’s not summer anymore, I need to focus on my studies.”

****

Ronan leans in. “Besides Latin, with Ms. Priss, did you get any other homework today?” 

****

Adam glares and rests his elbow on the worktable, taking a fry. “No, but.” 

****

“No buts. I’m taking you out to have fun for an hour or two,” Ronan says with no room to argue. And it’s not like Adam’s going to fight him on it when Adam’s wide awake at the premise of staying out with the boy.

****

“Where?” Adam asks, shoving more food in his mouth unapologetically. 

****

Ronan grins, sharp and sharklike. “Racing.” 

****

“Of course you’re taking me somewhere dangerous. Will I be bruised and sore by the night ends?” Adam says.

****

“When I’m through with you, you’ll be begging for more,” Ronan says, taking a bite his double cheeseburger. Licking his greasy lips after. 

****

Adam chokes, “ _ Ronan.  _ Can you not?”

****

“Honestly, Parrish,” Ronan says innocently. “You’ll have a great time, I’ll teach you to ride my motorcycle.” 

****

“Stop talking right fucking now,” Adam snaps, face feeling sweaty at all the suggestive words Ronan’s spewing. 

****

Ronan bites his lip as his mouth twitches up in mirth. Adam smacks him and gets back to work. “Don’t distract me, I have to finish with this and then we can leave.” Ronan salutes him and finishes eating in silence.

****

Adam sighs and goes back to the Honda. It’s gonna be an interesting night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latin Translations (sorry Ms. Prescott, I used google translate):  
> Veniam in me iuvenis: excuse me, young man  
> Cur sero?: why are you so late?   
> Pergo: proceed
> 
> feel free to correct me in these translations. 
> 
> ~  
> sorry for the late updates, work is killing me and i'm exhausted. this chapter was really fun to write though!


	5. mind/heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dolly rides and harsh words

“How many motorcycles do you own?” Adam questioned as they walked outside, Adam eyeing the shiny black Harley, newer and more modern than his bike that’s still in the shop. He notices a sticker decal of what looks like a red raven near the engine. 

“Two. This baby I bought to piss Declan off,” Ronan grins triumphantly, rubbing the motorcycle seat. “The one that needs work was my Dad’s.” Only Ronan would spend thousands of dollars just to spite his older brother. Fucking rich boys. Adam rolls his eyes as he circles the bike. “That one’s for racing, I normally don’t take this baby out to race, but tonight’s a special night.” 

Adam eyes Ronan wearily. “I am not getting on this thing.”

Ronan’s grin says  _ like hell you are _ and Adam’s already low resolve is cracking because Ronan came here to invite him out. It’d be rude to deny him. One night of having fun won’t hurt right? Only an hour or so then he’ll go back to his apartment to get some work done and sleep. 

“I even got you a helmet, so your big nerd noggin is safe,” Ronan says, picking up a plain black helmet and pushing it to his chest lightly. Adam grabs it in silence, still trying to glare at Ronan, but getting ignored all the same. Then he unzips his leather jacket and slides it off his shoulders handing it to Adam with a quick raise of his eyebrows. 

“Uh.” Adam says, looking at the jacket as if he’s never seen one before. 

Ronan huffs, “Put the damn thing on. It gets chilly at night, Parrish.”

Adam takes it, glad that the only lights out are the dim street lamps so Ronan doesn’t notice is cheeks heating up. “Thanks,” Adam mutters, pulling it on his slighter frame. Ronan’s scent immediately hits Adam’s nose and he shivers. The arms are about an inch longer on him, but Adam zips it up without complaint.

“How do I look?” Adam asks, pleased when Ronan eyes him up. Ronan snatches the helmet back and unbuckles it and steps closer. Adam lowers his head and Ronan places the helmet on. Adam tilts his head up so Ronan can adjust the straps tight enough. 

“Like a loser,” Ronan says, his eyes sparkling.

“Hm,” Adam says, grinning. “Sure.” Adam goes around, purposely knocking their shoulders together as he circles round the bike. “Where are we going?” 

Ronan smirks and grips the handles and straddles it, sitting comfortably on the leather seat. “Well, get on and you’ll see.” 

Adam steps up, before hesitating. Squinting down at him, Adam grips Ronan’s shoulder to steady himself as he lifts his legs over to sit behind him. “You’ll go slow, right?”

Ronan snorts and that’s the only response Adam gets until Ronan turns the key and Adam gets the hint and scooches forward until he can squeeze his thighs around Ronan tightly. He feels Ronan tense and Adam’s worried he’s stepping over some boundaries they never even set. 

But that’s stupid when Adam only wants to be friends, and Ronan knows that. Ronan huffs a breath, Adam watching his wide shoulders rise and fall. Adam stares at the inky swirls Adam’s spotted along Ronan’s neck. 

“Hang on,” Ronan says and Adam is quick to hurry and obey, wrapping his arms around Ronan’s belly and clenches his eyes shut. 

“Slow down!” Adam squeals into Ronan’s shoulder, tightening his hold, his stomach swooping. Adam can’t tell if the swooping feeling is good or bad. It’s different, foreign. His heart is racing and he doesn’t want to open his eyes. 

Ronan cackles as they ride through the wind. “Slow?! I know not the definition, Parrish.” Ronan says loudly over the engine. Adam could barely hear him with his one working ear. “Stop closing your eyes!” 

“I’m not!” Adam yells the lie as his stomach churns when Ronan makes a turn. 

“Chicken!” Ronan taunts, then proceeds to make bawking noises loudly into the night, and Adam never turns down a challenge. So he opens one eye at a time, and it’s not so bad, but when he holds on a little tighter, Adam’s grateful that Ronan says nothing. 

Ronan turns his head and side eyes him and lets out a loud happy  _ whoop! _ and impossibly goes faster. Adam kind of gets the excitement of riding one of these things. The thrill of it, the fresh air on your skin, it feels so freeing. He decides this feeling in the pit of his stomach is a good thing. 

They drive a little out of town and Adam just rests his head on Ronan’s shoulder, watching the trees and the dark houses rush by, smelling the leaves and Ronan’s leathery scent. “Not falling asleep back there, are ya, Parrish? We’re almost there.” Adam hums, even through Ronan wouldn’t be able to hear it.

Ronan slows when they enter a big abandoned building, which used to be the old mall that went out of business about two years ago since the only shops were there were knock off stores with cheaper brand clothing and had an inside playground for children and a small food court. 

Adam lifts his head when he hears the music, and sees some figures lingering in the big parking lot. “We’re not here to build a campfire and sing kumbaya, are we?” 

Ronan laughs. “Sorry to disappoint you.”

Adam feels a bit nervous to meet Ronan’s other friends. He was surprised to find out that he was friends with Gansey, but what if he hangs out with the wrong crowd? Maybe he’s in a biker gang or something.

“Are you in a biker gang?” Adam asks. 

Ronan turns his head around, startling Adam because, “Pay attention, for fucks sake, Lynch!” 

“A biker gang? What the fuck?” And that’s all that's said before they arrive at the parking lot, approaching the others. 

There are four guys, all clad in black, and Adam immediately things of the T-Birds from  _ Grease _ and smirks to himself as he imagines Ronan singing and dancing to Greased Lightning. He watches a guy start up his bike, and then his eyes catch on a rope on the back that’s attached to a dolly, which horrifically, has another guy sat atop it, holding onto said rope. 

“You’re all fucking hooligans,” Adam says quietly to Ronan when he turns his engine off. Ronan nods like he’s proud of it. 

“Czerny! You crazy fucker!” Lynch calls out. Czerny, who is the one on the dolly, looks to Ronan with a happy grin. 

“Got that right!” He yells out, then, “Start her up, Franny!” Then Franny starts up his bike, then takes off. Czerny starts screaming delightedly, and Adam is horrified. 

Franny starts zig-zagging, making wide turns that has Adam believing Czerny will go flying any second and scrape his skin off against the cement. Whoops and happy encouragements scream loudly and Adam watches Lynch grin, happy and boyish. Adam hasn’t seen him look so young and carefree and Adam can’t look away. 

Ronan catches him looking. “You’re next!”

“No,” Adam says, shaking his head. “I came with you, I don’t want to be hospitalized tonight, especially when there’s school tomorrow.” 

Ronan tilts his head back and laughs. “Come on, Parrish. Come meet Larson and Davy.” 

Larson is a dark skinned boy with his hair shaved on one side and his arm fully tattooed. He’s got a beer can in his head and he’s flicking through his phone where there is a mini stereo blasting music. He greets them with a fist bump. “Lynch glad to see you come out.” 

Lynch nods. “Glad to see you guys again.” Ronan thumps Adam on the back. “This is Parrish.” 

Davy is a tall blonde guy with dark eyebrows busy rolling what looks is a cigarette on his knee as he sits on the ground. Or maybe it’s weed, Adam wouldn’t know. He looks like he belongs on a football team rather than a biker gang. Maybe Adam should stop labeling these guys as a gang. 

Davy looks up and nods. “Hey,” he says, with the lowest pitched voice Adam’s ever heard. 

Adam nods, slightly intimidated because he usually avoids crowds where drugs and alcohol are involved. Adam jumps when a drink is thrust upon him. Larson has a loose smile on his face, his eyes slightly glazed over, and Adam hopes he doesn’t drink much more if he wants to drive his bike. “You ride too, Parrish?” 

Adam laughs, shaking his head. “This usually isn’t my scene.” 

An arm wraps around his neck, and Ronan grins. “I have captured him from his dull life and we are going to show Parrish a good time, right boys?” 

Larson laughs are more like snorts as he nods. Davy gets up and hands the blunt over, sticking it close to his face, to which Adam shakes his head. Ronan pulls them a step to the side. “We’ll have fun without the mind altering substances tonight.” 

Adam smiles gratefully and Ronan winks back, listening to Czerny’s joyful shouts and what seems to be a playlist of early 2000s bands that Adam hasn’t listened to in listened to in a long time. 

“Damn,” Larson exclaims, looking at his beat up watch. “It’s an all time record, Czerny’s hasn’t been knocked off yet and it’s been almost two minutes.” 

“What’s the fastest someone’s fell off?” Adam asks. 

Davy says, “Ten seconds.”

“Who was driving?” 

Both boys look over to Ronan and Adam knows the answer when he sees Ronan’s grin. “I’m the master.” 

“Czerny almost broke his nose that time,” Larson laughs, as he passes the blunt between himself and Davy.

Adam looks at Ronan incredulously. “And you expect me to do this?” 

“Only if you want to,” Ronan says softly to him. “It really is fun though.” 

Their attention is pulled to Czerny and Franny as a scream comes from the boy as he gets thrown off, his body rolling three times until he stops face down on the cement. Adam jerks forward, ready to run and check if the boy’s okay when Ronan tugs him back to his side with a grin. 

“Don’t worry, Noah rode the dolly with a broken wrist once, the guy is hardcore,” Ronan says. 

Adam scoffs. “I wouldn’t say that’s a good thing.” 

“Dulce periculum,” Ronan says, jostling his shoulder before letting him go. 

Adam scoffs as he starts walking where everyone gathered around Noah who is getting helped up by Larson. He’s a little apprehensive joining the group, and he feels a buzz in his back pocket. A picture of Tad and Daisy in bed with a goodnight text. 

Adam quickly says goodnight and watches the guys give hearty back pats and talking over each other. Ronan turns back around and beckons him over with a tilt of his head and Adam goes. 

The first thing Adam notices about Noah is his pale complexion, then his height, which is a good five inches shorter than Adam’s six feet. Then the cut on his forehead which is steadily streaming blood down his face below the beanie he’s wearing. But he has a great big smile on his face, so Adam’s not too concerned. 

Once Adam steps next to Ronan, Noah’s attention turns to him. “So  _ you’re  _ Parrish!” Before Adam could question what that means, Noah steps in and hugs him. Adam startles and furrows his brow at Ronan who’s smirking, and shrugs. 

“Shit, sorry,” Noah says, stepping back. “Don’t want to get blood on you.” 

“Uh,” Adam says, checking his shirt for stains, but luckily finding nothing. “It’s fine.” 

Noah nods. “This is Franny, by the way.” Noah tugs Franny forward by the boys jacket lapel until he stumbles. Franny is pale like Noah, with chin-length red hair with more freckles decorating his cheeks than Adam has. Franny nods and looks away quickly, like he’s shy. 

Adam smiles and nods back. 

Ronan claps. “Now that the introductions are done, who’s pullin’ me?” Ronan’s grin is shark-like and devious that Adam can’t help but smile along with his excitement. 

Noah claps Adam on the back, startling away from his time staring at Ronan like a fool. “I think I’ll take a break now, get cleaned up and chat with me new pal Parrish here.” 

A long finger is pointed in Noah’s face, Ronan glaring a warning. “Don’t scare him off. Parrish, if he bothers you, just kick him in the nuts and run. I know where you live, Czerny, don’t make me throw you out the window again.”

Noah waves the threat off, pulling Adam with him back to where the stereo is. Adam’s a bit horrified. “He actually threw you out of a window?”

“Oh yeah,” Noah laughs, face fond as he recalls the memory. “Don’t worry, there were a few mattresses. Still broke me wrist, though.” 

Adam tries to smile, but he bets it’s more like a grimace. “Right, sounds like fun times.”

Noah bends down next to what Adam presumes is his bike, to grab a rag from a fanny pack to wipe up his bloody wound. “Fun times are always had with us, Parrish. Stick around and you’ll see.” 

“Uh, right.” 

“Anyways, it’s great to finally meet you. Ronan talks nonstop about you, Gansey too,” Noah rolls his eyes good naturedly. 

“You know Gansey?” Adam asks surprised. Noah’s got to be at least in his early twenties. He’s never seen him around Aglionby or around Mountain High students before. 

“Oh yeah,” Noah nods, distracted as he looks ahead. Adam looks, too, at Ronan settling on to the dolly, legs in a pretzel, with Davy watching from behind where he’s sat on the bike. “Knock his ass off, Davy!” 

Davy waves, whooping back. Adam hopes he’s not too shit-faced to put Ronan in any more danger than he already is on a damn rickety dolly. Davy starts the engine, and Adam watches closely so he doesn’t miss anything. He starts off slow, with Ronan egging him on. Davy revvs up and then tears up the parking lot. Adam’s breath hitches when he makes a sharp turn and Ronan’s scream can be heard piercing in the night. 

“Relax,” Noah laughs. “He loves it.” 

“Right,” Adam says tightly, realising how taunt his body is at the prospect of Ronan getting hurt in any way. “So how do know Gansey and Ronan?” 

“Well, I met Ronan while was on the road, I saw him on the side of the road having trouble with his bike, we bonded, now we’re best buddies. That was over a year ago, and soon enough, I was introduced to Ganseyboy and now we all live together,” Noah reaches down to where a cooler is sat on the ground next to him and opens it to grab a water bottle. 

“Did you go to Aglionby?” Wincing when the song changes from some Blink 182 song to screamo that hurts Adam’s hearing ear. 

Noah snorts. “Yep, two years ago. I got kicked out when I refused to go to some fancy shmancy university my parents wanted to buy me into. So, I’m at the community college here. Not sure what I want to do yet, but I’m in no hurry.” Noah shrugs with a carelessness Adam wishes he can afford. 

“So Ronan tells me you’re a mechanic?” Noah asks. Adam nods. “Pretty cool.” 

“Pothole!” Davy hollers out, looking back at Ronan. “Brace yourself!” Adam sees the bike hit the pothole, bouncing and he’s careful to keep the bike straight, and Ronan hits it seconds later, the dolly bouncing, making Roann fly backwards, landing right on his ass. To Adam, it looks like he hit his head on the cement, so he rushes across the parking lot to get to him as Davy circles back. 

When Adam nears, he could hear Ronan let out every curse word in the English language, hiding his face in his hands. “Jesus, Ronan,” Adam says, kneeling beside his head. Gripping his wrists lightly, Adam removes Ronan’s hands to see if there’s something really wrong. Scared he’ll see tears in Ronan’s eyes, Adam is shocked to see his eyes open and bright. 

A shit-eating grin grows on his lips and Adam huffs, moving to sit on his ass as he smacks Ronan on the forehead. “Asshole, I thought you were really hurt,” Adam says, letting out a breath of relief. “Did you hit your head. Can you sit up? You’re not seeing double are you?” 

“Man, Lynch,” Davy says, living the bike idling as he comes to their side. “You’ve got a hot nurse taking care of you already.” Adam flushes but helps Ronan sit up, gripping at his shirt to inspect the back of Ronan’s head. 

“Fuck off, Davy,” Ronan barks. He dusts his hands off on his jeans and Adam snatches them in his grip. 

“Be careful, if you have gravel or shards of glass you don’t them to go deeper into your skin, it can cause infection,” Adam murmurs, picking a few pieces of dirt and rock out of the cuts. “You should disinfect the cuts right away when you get back home.” 

Adam looks up to make sure Ronan is listening to his instructions, but he’s just looking at Adam with a dopey smile on his face, soft and fond. Bashful, Adam looks back down to fiddle with Ronan’s long fingers, feeling a bit sweaty. “I don’t even know why I’m telling you, I’ll just text Gansey, you’re not even listening to me.” 

“Wash out the wound because infections are bad,” Ronan says in a bored tone. His fingers encircles Adam wrist and squeezes gently. Adam quirks a small smile and nods. 

“Okay, now that Lynch is done with Doctor Parrish, who’s next?” Noah asks, clapping Davy on the back. “Up, I want to ride.”   
  


Ronan raises his hand, “I’m going again.” Adam looks at him incredulously, which Ronan ignores. He scooches to stand up and hisses as he places his hand on his lower back, rubbing at the spot. “God, my ass is fucked.” 

“And not in a good way,” Davy says with a self smug smirk, winking at Adam who rolls his eyes. 

Adam wraps an arm around Ronan’s waist to support him. “You’re not going again.” 

Ronan glares at him. “Yes I am, mom.” 

“If you’re so worried you can always go with him,” Noah says, waggling his eyebrows.

Adam looks at the dolly and shakes his head. “We won’t fit together on that thing, we’d break it.” 

“Don’t fret, my friend. We brought the much larger dolly that fits two people,” Noah announces. “Franny bring it on over.”

“Oh goodie,” Adam mutters. Ronan sways them, not being able to stay still despite his minor injuries. He’s practically vibrating against him. “You know, I can be sleeping right now.”

Ronan snorts. “Poor you, I forced you to outside to socialize and have fun.” 

“Breaking my tailbone doesn’t sound like much fun,” Adam snipes back. 

“I did not break my tailbone,” Ronan argues. “I just landed a bit hard, it’ll be fine in a few days.”

“You’re such a pain in the ass, does anyone tell you that?” Adam says with a grin. 

Ronan nods. “Daily.” 

“I believe it,” Adam says, pinching Ronan’s side, making him squirm. 

Adam watches as Franny approaches dragging along the bigger dolly, long and a bit wider for two people to squeeze onto. Adam feels dread welling up as Franny and Larson switch out the ropes. “You’ll be fine, Parrish. No one’s broken something important before.” 

“With my luck, I’ll be the lucky one who breaks something,” Adam mutters. 

It’s late at night. School tomorrow then five hours of work. But instead of studying, or getting some very needed rest. Instead, he’s with a group of lunatics messing around. Adam’s surprised he doesn’t feel any regret. He’s actually having a good time. But, still, he’s gotta give Ronan a hard time. “You know if I break something, you’re paying for the bills.”

“Oh, of course,” Ronan replies easily.

“If I fail on my math test tomorrow, I’m blaming you as well.”

Ronan shrugs that off. “Who needs math. And if you get a booboo I’ll kiss it better. Don’t worry.” 

Adam furrows his brow, wanting to argue further, but Ronan breaks out of Adam’s grip and walks, more like limps, to the dolly. He gingerly sits, spreading his long legs in a V form, and peers back at Adam. “Come along, dear.” 

“I really don’t wanna,” Adam whines, pouting. 

Ronan smirks. “You do, I can see it in your eyes.” 

Davy claps his hands loudly, startling Adam. “Let’s go, we don’t have all night.” 

Adam groans but walks forward, Ronan’s hungry gaze following him as he tries to sit in between Ronan’s legs as gracefully as he can, which isn’t graceful at all. He stumbles on a big rock on the way down and falls along Ronan’s chest with an  _ oomph.  _ “Nice,” Ronan huffs a laugh, his warm breath tickling the hair on his neck and making Adam shiver. 

“Sorry,” Adam mutters, adjusting himself so that he’s somewhat comfortable. 

Arms encircle Adam’s waist and legs tighten around his as they settle close to one another. Adam grips the edge of the dolly and waits for Noah to go, his heart rate speeding up in anticipation.

“We good?” Noah asks, loud over the engine. 

Davy, Larson, and Franny all back up to where the stereo is to watch and Ronan lifts his arm up giving Noah a thumb’s up before placing it back around Adam’s waist, fingers curling to grab at Adam’s clothing. “Here we go,” Ronan says in a sing-songy tone, placing his chin on Adam’s shoulder with his cheek resting against his good ear. 

Adam’s heart beat spikes up for a whole other reason entirely. 

When Noah starts driving, it’s smooth at first as he only goes in a straight line. Adam starts feeling relatively safe until he speeds up and turns suddenly, causing them both to lean back, and Adam thinks they’re done for already until Ronan pushes them forward with a grunt.

“Oh, I really don’t like this!” Adam yelps as the dolly hits a bump. Ronan laughs in his ear, delightled, and pulls Adam tighter against him, which Adam is grateful for. His stomach twists as the dolly turns with Noah’s turns, and they have to lean with it to stay atop so they don’t topple over. 

“This is nothing,” Ronan says loudly. “Noah, faster!”

It’s like Noah was waiting for it because he revs the bike and Adam can’t believe they haven’t rolled off yet. When they’re far away from the three other guys, Noah starts going in wide circles before doing figure eights, causing them to lean side to side until Noah cries out, “Step on a crack, break your mother's back!” 

“Oh, fuck,” Ronan swears, and tries to bring his legs so they’re not hanging off the dolly anymore.

“What does that mean?!” Adam shrieks as he closes his eyes shut. 

“It means brace yourself!” 

Adam digs his fingernails into Ronan’s forearms that are wrapped around him and braces himself as best as he can. It’s dark enough he can’t see the ground in front of him, so he’s not expecting to go bouncing, his ass flying inches off the dolly as they hit crack after crack, pieces of gravel hitting his hands and legs. 

“Oh my god,” Adam’s voice getting higher pitched as he talks. “Why did I come out here with you?” 

Ronan cackles evilly. “Whine all you want, you’re having fucking fun for once!” 

Adam should be offended at him clearly stating Adam’s never had fun before, because that’s a lie, isn’t it?

Instead he focuses on comforting arms wrapped around him and Ronan’s breath on his neck as Noah drives them where Ronan fell off earlier by the dastardly potholes. 

Then Noah starts speeding up, turning slightly so the dolly does loose zig zags.

“He’s ready for the kill,” Ronan says, lips brushing the shell of Adam’s ear, making him shiver, hot.

“I thought he’d be nice to me for my first time,” Adam says back, heart hammering. “I don’t want any bruises.” 

“I’m much more gentle, I won’t bruise unless you want me to.” Ronan tucks his head into the crook of Adam’s neck, pressing dry lips to his skin, and Adam wants to die. Closing his eyes shut, Adam tries to stop himself from making any embarrassing sounds from escaping as heat pools low in his gut. Feeling Ronan’s hot pants against his neck isn’t helping, the hands squeezing around him are  _ definitely  _ not helping. 

He feels tight in his own skin, all feverish and hot, his pants are uncomfortably tight, his mind spinning at Ronan’s suggestive words causing blood to rush south. 

Then Ronan’s lips move from his neck upwards a little, and presses his lips behind his ear, a kiss that makes Adam jump, a gasp audibly falling from his mouth and then they’re suddenly not on the dolly anymore. 

The world tilts as he flies backwards. He lands on his side, his torso and shoulders sliding along the pavement as he finally stops rolling, his body numb for a few seconds before he feels the burning sensation of having some of his skin scraped raw due to his clothing riding up. The palms of his hands are red and bleeding slightly, but not too bad. His ass hurts, but he didn’t hurt his head neck, making sure he kept them lifted as he realised he was off the dolly.

Dazed, he doesn’t register the laughter of everyone else until Noah and Davy are standing above him. Adam looks to his left to see laying a few inches away, watching him with a crooked smile and Adam aches deep inside, his heart racing double time. 

He sits up, touching behind his right ear where he can feel the phantom sensation of Ronan’s lips pressing a kiss there and swallows hard, not liking the butterflies flapping around in his stomach. 

“Man, Parrish!” Davy’s voice booms out, making Adam flinch. “You lasted pretty long for your first run, I’m impressed.” 

Adam looks up sheepishly. “Ha, thanks.” 

Noah ruffles his hair cheekily. “Please, that was nothing. Next time won’t be as easy.” 

“That was not easy and you know it, Czerny,” Ronan snipes, groaning as he gets up. He says to Adam, “How’s your ass?” 

Adam shrugs, looking down at his legs, brushing off gravel, unable to look at Ronan. He needs to think things over, Tad’s face coming to mind and Adam frowns. He wants to leave. 

“Ah, he’ll be sore for a few days, you know how it is Lynch, your precious Parrish will be fine,” Davy cackles, smacking a hard bro-slap on Adam’s shoulder. 

Adam gets up, wincing slightly but he faces Noah and presents his fist. “Thanks for the fun time, it was nice to meet everyone.” 

“Leaving so soon?” Noah pouts, but bumping their fists together. 

“Yeah, it’s a school night and I still have homework to get through tonight.” Which is very much not looking forward to, but his math problems are due tomorrow.

“Hope to see you around, Parrish,” Davy says. 

Adam walks past Ronan to his bike to wait. He waves at the two other guys who are stationed by the stereo and drinks his goodbye. Ronan hugs Noah and fistbumps Davy, nodding at Franny and Larson as he walks toward Adam with a slight limp. 

“Ready to go?” 

Adam nods, picking up his helmet and making sure it’s secure on his head. 

“Did you have a good time? The boys like you,” Ronan snorts as he watches Noah jump on Davy’s shoulders, kicking him like a horse. 

“It was fun,” Adam says, waiting for Ronan to get on his bike first, feeling bad about being so short, but he needs to be alone with his thoughts. What Ronan did, what Adam is allowing him to do, is not right. His mind is telling him to shut it all down, reminding he’s faithful to someone else. It makes him sick that his heart skips whenever Ronan’s eyes light up whenever he sees Adam. The guilt when his stomach swoops when he makes Ronan laugh. Adam realizes why it is that Tad has never made him feel like that ever in their seven months of being together, maybe in the beginning stage of when they first started dating, sure, Adam’s palms felt clammy whenever Tad held his hand, he was definitely nervous when he met Tad’s parents.

He isn’t in love, but in due time, maybe he’ll feel whatever love should feel like, for Tad.

But it doesn’t matter because Adam is with Tad and has only known Ronan for barely two months. His body is just playing tricks on him. Ronan clearly likes Adam, and he’s not used to such attention before, not until Tad. It’s new and exciting, but it’ll go away eventually, Adam’s sure. 

“You alright?” Ronan asks, his brows furrowed in concern. 

Adam nods. “Just tired.” 

Ronan assesses him for a second longer, frowning in disbelief, but he lifts a leg and sits forward and Adam follows suit, trying to leave some space between them now. Ronan looks behind at him, and Adam grabs at Ronan’s waist but doesn’t scooch forward more. “I’m good.” Ronan nods, short, and starts the engine, pulling out of the large parking lot slowly. 

It’s quiet on the way back to Boyd’s. Adam’s head hurts, feeling down at the sudden change between them. Adam can tell Ronan knows something is up by the straightness of his shoulders. Adam wants to make it go away, but he knows they need to take a step back. 

There’s no traffic at all late at night, so they reach the shop in no time, Ronan pulling up by Adam’s bike which is chained up safely. “Thanks,” Adam mutters, grabbing the seat for balance instead of touch any part of Ronan. 

“Let me ride to St. Agnes’ with you,” Ronan says, taking the hood from Adam’s hands and hooks it by the handle bars. 

Adam looks down at his feet, shuffling them awkwardly. “No it’s fine.” 

“I want to, I suggested it,” Ronan pushes gently. 

“Well, I don’t want you to,” Adam says harshly. “I need to hurry and finish homework anyways. It’s late and I’m tired, and I should have never went out with you. On a fucking school night, I’m already exhausted as it is.” 

It’s quiet except for Adams sudden harsh breaths. He clenches his fists, willing to be brave enough to look up at Ronan but he doesn’t. 

Ronan’s throat clicks as he swallows. “I just thought I could show you a good time, I thought you had fun.” 

“What were you thinking?” Adam whispers, shaking his head, his stomach turning in all the wrong ways. His arm raises to his ear, thumbing at the skin Ronan’s lips touched. 

Now he looks up at Ronan, and he’s looking at him with pain and guilt. He knows what Adam is talking about because he shrugs, reaching to tug at Adam’s raised arm. “I wasn’t thinking, I just wanted to do it, and so I did.” 

“It wasn’t right,” Adam says with his teeth clenched. He takes a step back. 

“It sure felt right.” 

“I don’t understand why you thought that was okay, Ronan. It’s not okay.” Adam curls his arms around himself. “You flirting with me is not okay, you can’t kiss me like that when I’m with someone else.” 

“I like you, Adam,” Ronan says, voice cracking slightly as he kicks the bike stand down and lifts a leg over to stand up. “And I think you like me too.” 

“I like Tad,” Adam says automatically. “I’m not a cheater. And if you think I would ever do something with you when I’m together with Tad then you’re disgusting,” Adam bites out. 

Ronan gapes, before cooling his expression, his eyes narrowing in anger. “You think I would want that? I’d never do that to anyone, how can you say that? I would never hurt anyone like that, especially you. I just thought you felt the same, so I-” Ronan bites his lip to shake his head. He turns his head away, blinking rapidly. 

“We’re friends, Ronan,” Adam says weakly.

“And that’s all we’ll ever be, I get it,” Ronan says, voice hard. “I get it now.” 

“What do you want me to do, Ronan. What do you me to say?” 

“Are you happy?” Ronan asks.

This question again. Adam curls his lip. “My happiness doesn’t concern you.”

“Are you happy?” 

“Fuck you, Ronan,” Adam spits out. “Yes, I’m happy. You want to know why?

Ronan raises his eyebrows and Adam barrels on. “I have an amazing boyfriend who loves me, I have a perfect GPA that I worked hard on, I’m going to get into the college of my dreams far away from this shithole of a town. I’ve never been happier and if you think I’m going to break up with Tad just because you have a small crush on me, you’re delusional. I don’t think you realise we hardly know each other. I met you barely two months ago. I don’t like you in the way you want and I think you need to get your head out of your dick because I just want to be friends. Okay? I’m perfectly happy.” 

Adam huffs as squeezes himself tighter, bending his head down. His gasping breaths are loud in the quiet parking lot and Adam blinks the wetness out of his eyes. 

Ronan steps up, and Adam wants to push him back, to lash out but he’s bone-deep tired. His heart aches and he wants to skip homework and just sleep. 

Adam looks up, a dastardly tear slips down his cheek, and Adam steps back. Ronan doesn’t move any closer, he just watches Adam like he’s aching to reach out but Adam will break down if he does. Ronan keeps his hands at his sides. 

“Who are you trying to convince, Adam? Me or you?” 

Adam sniffs, wiping his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, okay. For pushing, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I don’t want to hurt you. I’ll back off, okay? If being friends is the only thing I’ll get, then I’ll take it. That’s better than not having you hate me. Please don’t hate me.”

Ronan’s eyes are bright and begging. Adam’s lips tremble as he shakes his head. “I don’t hate you.”

Ronan nods. Adam turns around on shaky legs, bending down to unlock his bike.

Ronan starts up his engine and seconds later he’s turning out of the parking lot. Adam watches him go, feeling miserable. 

He decides on skipping homework for the night. As he rides to St. Agnes, he thinks he needs as much rest as he can get for the school day tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for many things:  
> for taking years to publish again (big yikes)  
> for the angst (an even bigger yikes) it'll get better soon, I can't take my babies in pain. 
> 
> Please forgive me. I think about this fic a lot, and all the cutesy fluffy chapters I want to write, we just have to get there! And I've been stuck but I hope you'll continue reading <3 
> 
> Latin phrases:  
> Dulce periculum=danger is sweet


	6. boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Ronan talk things out

Adam was exhausted in more ways than one.

He was mentally tired from burying himself in homework assignments, his body was sluggish and turning against him; always feeling achy all day during school and he was slow at work. Boyd’s been giving him strange looks that Adam pretends to not notice. 

Now, he can hardly keep his eyes open in Latin, where the teacher has them reading poetry out loud during class _.  _

Ronan’s not in class, which Adam is secretly grateful for. It’s been hell being around him for the last few days, walking around each other and avoiding as much as they are able. Bio isn’t as fun without his snarky jokes. 

Ronan’s been looking pale and he’s got eyebags that can almost rival Adam’s. He hasn’t been sleeping either. 

There’s an ache in his gut that won’t go away, overwhelming sadness at hurting Ronan, as well as anger. It’s not his fault he’s in a relationship, Ronan can’t think it’s realistic in thinking he’ll swoop Adam in his arms and he’ll break up with Tad just like that. Seven months is a long time, his longest lasting relationship, it means something to Adam, no matter what Ronan thinks about it. 

By the time the bell rings and Ms. Prescott gives tonight's homework, Adam can barely retain anything he hears. What poem were they even studying? Adam’s dead on his feet, and it doesn’t go unnoticed. 

Gansey approaches wearily, waving. Adam gives a short nod as he bags up his stuff. “Parrish, you alright?”

“Class was way more boring than usual, that’s all,” Adam tries to crack a smile.

“If you ever want to work on assignments together, you know you can ask anytime.” 

Adam nods his thanks. 

“Want to get lunch? My partner in crime ditched me.” 

The guilt floods through again, he doesn’t want Gansey to be affected in their arguments too when Ronan avoids school altogether to get away from Adam. It’s not fair. 

“Tad and I have lunch together, but if you want to join us,” Adam trails off awkwardly at the pinched look Gansey gives him at the suggestion. “Or not.” 

“How’s that going?” Gansey asks, shuffling his feet. 

“How’s what going?” Adam’s eyes narrow.

“Your thing with Tad.”

Adam scoffs in disbelief because of course Ronan would tell Gansey what happened between them. Adam whips his bag around on his back. “I don’t know what Lynch has told you, but this isn’t a  _ thing _ I have with Tad. It’s a relationship, for almost a year, I might add. We’re not in some romance novel where I just stop everything and date Ronan just because I know he likes me. Those feelings he has for me will go away. The feelings  _ I  _ have will go away.” Adam clamps his mouth shut, his body rigid. The traitorous words just spewed out and he wants to take them back and lock them away. 

Gansey looks just as shocked, mouth agape, his brown eyes widening. He blinks owlishly. “You have-”

Adam stops him, shouldering past him. “No. I don’t. Forget about it Gansey.” 

He’s starting to sweat as he briskly walks to his locker. Tad is waiting, eating an apple with his back against the metal wall. His face lights up when he spots him, and Adam’s throat closes up. He pinches his lips shut as he does his combination, leaning in to the kiss Tad places on his cheek.

“Finally! We’re wasting precious time, no books, no homework during the next forty-five minutes. It’s our new lunchtime rule,” Tad says excitedly, shutting his locker for Adam.. “Here, eat this quick and let’s go.” A wrapped chocolate muffin is placed in his hand and before he knows it, Adam is being dragged down the hallway to the exit. 

“Tad wah-” His sluggish legs are being worked too hard as they rush out into the parking lot.

“Stuff your face with the damn muffin, shush now.” Adam opens the muffin and starts taking big bites. His hungry stomach appreciates it greatly. 

Tad leads them to his car, his face splitting in two due to his huge grin. “Ta-da!” 

“Wow, what a wonderful surprise?” Adam looks and sees there’s something covering every window, like some sort of curtain for cars. 

Tad opens the trunk and grabs a pillow and a fluffy blanket. “Come on, in the backseat with you.” 

“What, why?”

“For the next forty-ish minute, we are going to nap.” Tad looks smug with himself as he opens his backseat door and leans in to fold the blanket neatly inside. He takes his shoes off and scooches back and opens his legs in a V shape and pats his thighs. “Let’s go, you need sleep, babe, and this’ll help.” 

Adam chokes up at how thoughtful this is, Tad doing all this for Adam even when he doesn’t deserve shit. 

“Hey,” Tad whispers, holding a hand out. Adam crawls in and turns so his back is against Tad’s chest. He wrestles his shoes off and settles, Tad’s arms encircling his waist. “Cozy?”

Adam sighs shakily and nods. “Thank you.” 

Tad hums happily, placing a kiss on Adam's head. “Sleep. 

*

Adam doesn’t want to open his eyes when Tad’s alarm sounds. 

“Damn.” Tad groans, stretching as best he can in the tiny space they have in the backseat. Quieting his phone, Tad noses at Adam’s ear, the air tickling Adam. 

With his eyes closed, Adam’s brought back to the dolly, scratched up arms strongly holding him. The lips resting along his skin bringing Adam to a boiling point. Adam jumps up, stopping the insidious thought immediately. 

“You okay? Did you get some rest at least?” Tads scratchy voice asks quietly. 

Adam swallows, his heart picking up speed as his hand goes up to his right ear, rubbing at the skin behind it.  _ Stopstopstop. _

“Babe? Why are you so tense?” His hands wrap around Adam’s shoulders, trying the massage the knots loose and Adam needs to get out. 

“Let’s go, we’ll be late for class.” Adam rubs his eyes, scooching forward to open the door, he feels Tad’s hands slip off. He has to blink away the light flashes after being in the darkened car for long. He slips his shoes back on as his fellow Aglionby students shuffle into the parking lot before the bell rings. 

Once Adam’s out of the car, Tad stops him with a hand to his shoulder. “Seriously, did I do something wrong?” 

“No!” Adam spins around to see worry on Tad’s and Adam feels even worse. “No, I swear, this was the sweetest thing anyone’s ever done for me.” 

Tad’s lips twitch into a tentative smile. “Then why do you look like you’re about to cry?” 

Adam didn’t notice before, but he does feel some wetness in his eyes, but he blinks and tries to smile reassuringly. “Maybe I’m more tired than I thought.” 

“Then we should do this more often,” Tad says, pinching Adam’s cheeks. “You overwork yourself.” 

Adam snorts. “I’ll be fine.” 

Tad gives him a dubious look but tugs him toward Aglionby’s entrance. They walk to Adam’s Bio classroom hand in hand even though Tad has economics next downstairs but he never seems to mind being a little late. “Can I drive you to Boyd’s?” 

Usually, Adam’s fine with his bike, but his tired bones would hate him if he said no. “Yeah, thanks I’d appreciate it.” 

“Not a problem cutie, I’ll meet you by your locker.” Tad moves to leave but Adam tightens his grip and tugs him forward until Tad comes close enough for Adam to grab and wrap his arms around his waist. Tad doesn’t hesitate to hug back, curling a hand in Adam’s hair. 

They stand embraced even after the final bell rings, and Adam’s grateful Tad ignores it. 

Despite Tad sometimes being a bit obnoxious, a bit fake around the guys he hangs around, he’s the first person to ignore how his uniform is second hand, how his books are cracked and ripped. Sure, he was once one of the people to make fun of the scholarship kid, but once Adam really got to know him, he’s sweet and kind and maybe too cheesy for Adam’s tastes, but he’s also familiar and safe. 

“You know you can talk to me about whatever’s going on inside your busy mind. I’m here for you, please don’t shut me out,” Tad says quietly in the silent hallways. 

“I’m fine,” Adam says back. “It’s just that my thoughts won’t stop, my brain is all muddled.” 

Tad steps away, keeping his hands on Adam’s shoulders to shake him a bit. “It’s because all of your classes are AP and you work three jobs. You’re not human, Mr. Parrish.” 

Adam snorts. He’s been working three jobs and getting a perfect GPA for a few years now, he’s handled it just fine. 

Adam’s eyes turn to where stomping steps are heard and then the boy who’s making his mind, hell, his life all scattered and crazy walks down the hallway. 

Ronan’s looking down at the ground as he walks, but as he nears, he stops walking to watch Adam, hands on Tad’s waist, and tears his eyes away as if the image pains him, and Adam knows it does, but can’t do anything but watch as he circles around them to open the door to their class. 

“He’s such an ass,” Tad shakes his head. Adam gives him a warning glance and Tad shrugs uncaringly. “He is, and I don’t like the way he looks at you.” 

Adam’s stomach drops. There’s a certain way Ronan looks at him? “What are you talking about?” 

Curling his lip, Tad says, “He looks at you like he wants you.” 

Adam barks out a strangled laugh. “We’re friends, whether you like it or not. He doesn’t look at me in any kind of way, Tad. You don’t have to be jealous.” 

Tad sticks his chin up proudly. “I’m not jealous. Who would fall for someone like  _ him, _ anyways.” Tad snorts and Adam wants to crawl into a hole and never come out. Gently pushing him, Tad’s arms fall from his shoulders. “Gotta go, babe. I’ll see you after school.” 

His teacher gives him a worried frown when Adam slinks into the room. Ronan doesn’t acknowledge him as he sits down and takes out his lab book. He tries to listen to Mr. Spinster explain the Histology lab the class is doing all period, but he can hear Ronan’s deep breaths and feel his body heat next to him and he really wants this all to go away, for them to be okay again. 

Ronan said he’d give Adam space, but after spending time away and avoiding each other since last week, what they need is to talk.

Once the lab worksheets are passed out and Adam stands up to grab a microscope and Ronan grabs the tissue slides, they sit and begin their work in silence. 

They take turns looking at each histo slide, drawing what they see and describing it. Adam can’t stop shaking his leg, not knowing what to say, but it’s on him to let Ronan know that space isn’t going to help anything. Boundaries need to be set that can be followed, simple as that. They’re friendship can be fixed and everything will be better. 

Despite knowing Ronan for barely two months, Adam’s been missing being around him for the days he wasn’t around. 

After sketching a muscle tissue, Adam peeks at Ronan who’s doing the same, lips pursed in concentration, his brow furrowed. Adam notices a scar right under his chin, barely there unless someone really looks. 

“What, Parrish?” Ronan asks gruffly without looking up at him. 

Adam looks down at his own paper, his cheeks heating as he idly taps his pencil to the page. “I was just thinking we should talk.” 

“Okay,” Ronan says. “Well, we’ve got forty five minutes left of this class, so I’m all ears.” 

Adam fiddles with his pencil eraser. “I was thinking later today. I work until eleven if you want to stop by.” 

Ronan changes the slides and fiddles with the microscope and Adam watches as his long fingers twist the knobs. “Yeah fine. I’ll stop by.”   
  


“Okay,” Adam says, letting out a relieved breath. “Thanks.” 

Ronan grunts and goes back to his work. Adam feels relatively awkward as he just hunches over his paper while Ronan focuses on his histo slides. He flips through his textbook aimlessly, thinking of something to say to alleviate the tension between them until they have time to really talk. 

He thinks back to the stupid science jokes Ronan told when school started and smiles to himself. “So did you hear oxygen went on a date with potassium?” 

A bit nervous Ronan’s going to tell him to fuck off, Adam keeps his head down and sees Ronan turn to look at him with his peripherals. He waits, nervous, when Ronan sets down his pencil. “Yeah, it went O-K. That’s the most basic science joke ever.” Adam smiles big as he looks up to Ronans slightly amused expression. “Let me tell the jokes, Parrish, cause that was lame as hell.” 

Adam smiles gratefully. “Fair enough.” 

Class is much better after that, less quiet. Ronan told Adam how Chainsaw pooped in Gansey’s hair right after he showered, and Adam had a hard time keeping his laughter quiet. Adam talked about his jobs and Boyd. Just like that, his day seemed better despite the lingering guilt clouding his mind. 

After class, Ronan leaves after saying he’ll see him later, and Adam packs his bag with a happy sigh.

Tad’s not by his car when Adam leaves the building, so he leans against the passenger side door and waits. He eyes the time on his watch, contemplating on how much assignments he can get through in the little time he has before work when he hears footsteps approaching. Looking up, figuring it was Tad, but frowns when it’s a reluctant Gansey coming to stand in front of him.

Their conversations from earlier pop back in his head and his stomach curdles. “Hey so about earlier,” Gansey starts, rubbing his neck. “I just wanted to say that what we talked about earlier will be kept between us. Whatever feelings you have-” Adam shoots a withering glare his way at that. Gansey quickly stutters out a placating, “-or don’t have for Ronan isn’t my business.”

Gansey’s expression is serious and Adam knows he’s sincere. Gansey’s a good guy, and an even better friend. “Thank you, Gansey.” 

“But just know that I would do anything for Ronan. Anything. He’s had shit handed to him like you couldn’t imagine. As you can tell with the many weird looks he’s been given by many here at Aglionby, not everyone likes him, because they can’t understand him. He doesn’t make friends easily but with you it’s clearly different and special.” Adam’s heart begins to ache, a feeling so familiar lately. “When Ronan cares about someone, he loves with every fiber of his being, so Adam, this is me warning you  _ not _ to fuck that up.” 

Adam looks away from Gansey’s imploring gaze. “I don’t want to.” 

“Then fix what’s wrong with you two. He’s been miserable lately,” Gansey says with a quirk to his lips. 

“I’m gonna try my best,” Adam says.

Gansey nods, satisfied Adam’s telling the truth, pats his shoulder. “Good, now I’ve got to go. Nino’s awaits. It’s our usual hang out, if you ever want to come with us. Blue’s a waitress there and the pizza’s half off for family and friends.”

“No wonder you’re dating her,” Adam teases. 

Gansey snorts. “Ha-ha, very funny. It’s where we met actually.” 

Adam cooes. “Aw the most romantic place is a greasy pizza diner.” 

Gansey narrows his eyes at Adam’s mocking. “You know it.” 

They say goodbye and Adam is still waiting. No text from Tad either and Adam’s about to start walking to St. Agnes when a group of guys, Tad included, walk out bro-fisting and bro-hugging. Adam rolls his eyes.

The guys disperse, and Tad is smiling excitedly. Adam just wants to go home and do his homework. 

“Sorry, babe. Me and the guys got to talking and we’re gonna throw this huge Halloween bash at my place. It’s going to be so sick,” Tad unlocks the door and tosses his bag in the bag while Adam moves into the passenger’s seat. 

“That’s pretty far to plan ahead isn’t it? A month away?” Adam asks, pulling on his seat belt.

“Oh no,” Tad says, practically bouncing in his seat. “This is going to be the party of the year, I’m telling you right now. All the best booze, not the cheap shit. We’re thinking of getting a live DJ in the garden, a costume contest. Gah, I’m so excited. Our costumes need to be matching, babe, we should start planning now.”

Adam groans, loud and obnoxious so Tad can guess just how unexcited he is. Tad slaps him playfully on the arm and laughs. “C’mon, it’ll be crazy fun.” 

“Key word being ‘crazy’ because everyone’s gonna be shitfaced throwing up on your dad's lush carpets.” 

Tad snorts. “It’s going to be a good time, trust me.” 

“You think?” Adam says a bit sarcastically. 

“Yeah,” Tad says, smug and sure. “Even you will have a good time, I’m telling you.” 

“Does that mean you’ll block a room away from everyone with lots of books for me to read?” 

Even though Tad’s house is huge and has many rooms for Adam to choose to hide out if he so desires, he still likes giving Tad a hard time. 

Once he’s dropped off at St. Agnes, he grips Tad’s chin in his hands and pecks his lips twice in quick succession, bringing a pleased smile to his face. “Thanks for lunch today, it was really sweet.” 

Tad waves him off, a slight blush high on his cheeks. “I’m always sweet.” 

“Always a pain, you mean.” 

Tad flicks Adam’s cheek and says, “Get out of my car, you loser.” 

But as Adam moves to open the door, he’s being grabbed by his shirt and teeth are sucking at his neck. Adam’s eyes widen comically as he tries to pull away from his leech like lips. “Tad,” Adam says a bit nervously at this sudden 180 change. “Thought you wanted me to get out?” Adam chuckles. 

“No,” Tad says breathlessly, his breath too warm on Adam’s heated skin. “I really don’t.” 

“Uhm,” Adam tugs the hair at Tad’s nape so he can stop licking his neck but Tad mistakes it for something different and then his lips are crushing Adam’s. 

Adam makes a surprised noise and reaches to pry Tad off of him, it’s like he’s trying to engulf him completely. If it weren’t for Tad’s seatbelt, he’d be climbing on top of Adam to smother him. “Jesus Tad, are you trying to eat me or something?” 

“It’s just-” Tad heaves slightly, out of breath. “I miss you-” He presses a kiss to Adam’s chin. “-and I miss being with you like  _ this. _ ” He presses another hard kiss to Adams lips, which feel swollen as if he was stung from a wasp. 

Tad slumps in his seat when Adam moves away. “We don’t spend any free time together.” 

Adam snorts, rubbing his tired eyes with his palms. “Because I don’t have any free time to give to you.” 

Tad smiles sadly. “Yeah.” 

There’s been a number of times throughout the months where Adam thought it’d better to give Tad a break because he felt guilty spending sporadic hours together between jobs and homework, but whenever it came up, Tad quickly waved him off. 

The first time they talked about this Tad said he could buy him anything he needs so he can quit one of his jobs. That was the worst argument they’ve ever had and Adam wouldn’t talk to him for a week straight. 

There were so many times Adam could apologise, so he gave Tad an apprehensive look. “See you tomorrow?” 

Tad nods and Adam pats his knee before getting out. After spending so much time waiting he has less time for homework. He quickly changes into his uniform for Boyd’s and decides to finish the page of math problems needed for tomorrow in the half hour he has before leaving. 

Ten minutes later he puts his pencil down and falls back on his springy mattress with a huff, unable to concentrate on solving for x and y with so many things on his mind. He’s never been so sick with guilt before. Now he feels like he’s drowning; keeping secrets from Tad, Ronan, himself. It’s messy and tangled and it’s entirely Adam’s fault. 

This is what he gets for having a somewhat social life. It was easier a year and a half ago when all he did was work and work without a friend in sight.  _ Okay _ , Adam thinks to himself. Now  _ I’m really lying to myself.  _

Instead of thinking of his lies, he thinks about seeing Ronan in a few hours. Mentally he prepares a list of things they should definitely not do:

  1. NO TOUCHING. FIST BUMPS OKAY
  2. NO TALKING ABOUT TAD AND RELATIONSHIPS
  3. BE BROS



He snorts at the third rule and cracks his knuckles. He gets up, wincing at how sore his neck is and decides to pack up early. He can stop at the gas station for a pack of gum to chew during work. Dinner of champions. His stomach gurgles an appropriate response. 

The wind has picked up, ruffling his too long hair and getting in his eyes as he shoulders his backpack and pedaling out of the church parking lot. At the corner gas station, he grabs the few crumpled dollars he has in his coverall pocket and grabs a snickers and spearmint gum to snack on and stores them in his bag. 

Once he’s at the shop, it’s only Randy working, business slow enough for one employee at a time in the late afternoons and evenings. After greeting his coworker, he clocks in seven minutes early and stores his things in his locker. 

“I finally got the necessary parts for your biker friend, so his bike should be all fixed up in a few days, if you want to tell him,” Randy informs him as Adam gets his tools set up. “Took forever, but I haven’t worked on a bike that old since my pop was alive and he taught me when I was a boy.” 

Adam smiles kindly. “I’ll let him know, thanks.” 

As Randy tells him what to work on first, he starts talking about what he did on his days off, laughing about his daughter and Adam listens as he loosens bolts, trying to suppress his yawns. He’s shift just started and he’s feeling fatigued. He pauses his work to pop a stick of gum in his mouth. 

The hour goes by quickly and Randy gets ready to leave for the evening. “I should see you Sunday, kid. Call me if you need anything,” Randy says as he grabs his jacket and pulls it on. 

After waving goodbye, Adam grabs a cup of old coffee to gulp down and spins the volume dial on the old radio up until it’s loud enough. 

Work is particularly slow tonight with only one young woman passing through town and had a flat that needed changing and to fix squeaky brakes on a newish Honda. He starts to fill out paperwork of the work he’s done so far in the ancient computer in the waiting room when he’s at a lull, grabbing another cup of coffee and warming it up in the old microwave. After that he clocks out for a short lunch to successfully finish his math homework.

Spearmint gum and old coffee wasn’t a pleasant combination but it was all Adam had as he went on trying to ignore his gurgling stomach betraying him. He’s got about four hours left and he only has to work on one more car for the night, so he gets that over with, a failed alternator, before he can work on some more of his homework. He clocks back in and grabs his tools.

He periodically checks his watch, turning down the radio so it’s at a hum so he can hear for Ronan, wondering if he’s going to come at the very end of his shift, hoping against hope he comes earlier so Adam’s not alone until eleven. It’s nearing eight fifteen when he stretches his spine, cracking his neck when he’s done with the alternator. 

He settles on the work table bench, watching as bright headlights as a loud rumbling motor rolls down the street and his heart starts picking up, his legs jostling non-stop. It’s only Ronan, his great friend who certainly doesn’t make his heart do weird things when he smiles at him. Nope, he feels nothing at all.

He braces himself as he hears the motor shut off and pretends to look busy, cleaning off his dirty tools on a rag as he watches as Ronan comes into sight wearing gray sweatpants and his usual leather jacket. He had a bag in his hand and he looked around the shop before landing his gaze on Adam. “You working alone tonight?”

Adam nods and finishes up cleaning his wrench before rubbing away some of the grime off his hands. “Yep. It’s super slow tonight.” 

Ronan nods back and then sits across from Adam, setting the bag in front of him. The smell of greasy fries waft and Adam enhales hungrily. “I already had dinner.” Adam’s fingers itch to open the bag. 

Ronan rolls his eyes and slouches with his chin on his palm. “Oh yeah, what did you have?” 

Adam suppresses a grin as he sticks his tongue out to reveal the old gum he’s been chewing on. Ronan scoffs and opens the bag, pulling out a container of cesar salad, two burgers, and a large fry. “Okay asshole, spit that shit out and eat the gifts bestowed upon you.” 

Adam smiles and gets up to wash his hands, scrubbing under his fingernails a bit to get the oil off, spitting out his now flavorless gum away in the bin. “Thanks.” 

Ronan grunts, not waiting for Adam as he tears into his burger, the grease making his lips shiny and red. Adam looks quickly away and grabs a fry and the salty goodness makes his hungry stomach cry out in joy as a loud rumble erupts into the quiet. Ronan stares mid-bite before barking out a laugh. “Who would have thought a piece of gum wouldn’t be enough subsistence.” 

Adam takes a handful and stuffs his face with a grumpy look on his face. “Fuck you,” He spits with a mouthful. 

Ronan’s eyes twinkle in amusement as he just takes another bite. “Eat your salad first, Parrish. A growing boy needs his vegetables.” 

Adam does so and pours a generous amount of ranch dressing on and munches on. “You’re kinda defeating the purpose of the “healthy” part if you pour that much dressing on.” 

Adam sniffs. “You do know lettuce is mostly water right, the nutrition content is less than, say, kale or spinach.” 

“You’re basically eating ranch dressing soup,” Ronan argues.

“I didn’t put that much in!” Adam says with a laugh. 

They share shit-eating smiles before looking down at their food. Adam finishes his soupy salad and Ronan starts on the fries. Feeling grateful, he thanks Ronan again while getting up to throw out the garbage, putting his own burger in the old fridge to have tomorrow, feeling lighter than he has in days. 

It’s so easy getting back to their normal rhythm of nonsense banter and jabs, shit eating grins and shared looks. He cracks his fingers, knowing they’ll have to be serious so Adam can get through what he needs to say so they’re on even ground with each other. 

“So,” Adam says hesitantly. “Thanks for coming.” Adam sits back down and folds his hand on his lap.

Ronan narrows his eyebrows. “Why do I feel like you’re my parent and you’re about to scold me or hold an intervention for me or something? I get that enough from Gansey.” 

Adam slumps forward with a groan. “I’m not. I'm just trying to tell you we need some sort of boundaries if we’re going to be friends when you’re feeling-” Adam cringes, sputtering for a word. “- _ feelings _ for me.” 

Ronan snorts and rubs his face, his nostrils flaring as he breathes deeply. “Look, Parrish. I’ll say my part and then I’ll shut up,” He says with a no nonsense tone and Adam nods. “Seeing you today with Carruthers, I get it now. You only want to be friends, you love him, so I’ll back off. No matter what I don’t want that to ruin what relationship we do have. Yes, as you so smartly put it, I have  _ feeling _ feelings for you, and maybe I’m hurting myself in the long run, but I still want to be your friend.” Ronan shakes his head clearing his throat. “I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable that night with the guys, I shouldn’t have done that without your permission, it was wrong.” 

Ronan looks down at his hands fisted on the work bench table, his eyes downcast and Adam wants to reach out to him because that small kiss last week didn’t make him uncomfortable. Far from it. It makes his body heat up just thinking about it, followed by the familiar feeling of guilt for wanting something he certainly shouldn't be craving. 

But he can’t and says instead, “Thank you. It’s fine Ronan.” 

The other boy opens his mouth but Adam raises a hand to keep him silent. “I’m not mad, you don’t have to worry about that, really. These past few days sucked because I hated upsetting you. Yes I want to be your friend. Yes, I think we shouldn’t touch or talk about my relationship. I know you guys don’t like each other, but Tad is my boyfriend, but he’s going to have to deal with me being friends with you, and I hope you can do the same.” 

“I can,” Ronan says seriously. “You deserve to be loved, Adam.” 

Adam feels his eyes water. The complication of the four letter word makes him ache all over. He crinkles his eyebrows as he looks down at the table and shrugs. “I don’t know about that.” 

Ronan’s eyes darken. “What do you mean?” 

“I don’t know if he loves me. The feeling everyone talks about love is not what I feel for him, like the explosions and fireworks and shit. I don’t even know if I can love someone. Tad certainly doesn’t deserve some broken asshole not knowing what he feels for his boyfriend.” 

“That’s the dumbest shit I’ve ever heard,” Ronan growls lowly. “You’re not some broken person.” 

Adam bristles. “You don’t know shit.” He points a finger in warning. “Don’t dismiss how I feel unless you want to leave right fucking now.” 

“Everyone deserves love, Parrish and you’re no different.” Ronan crosses his arms tightly around himself. 

“How would you feel growing up as a kid feeling like you deserved to be beaten just for existing? Wouldn’t that mess you up? Never in my life as anyone said they loved me, growing up as a waste of space, a burden to everyone around me. It messed me up,” Adam says, staring at Ronan dead on, feeling too hot in his skin. “When Tad says things even remotely romantic, I want to move away from him. I think that’s why he’s never said the word, because I’d run away and he knows it. It’s pathetic.” 

Adam watches carefully to see if Ronan’s face crumples in pity, but his jaw just clenches and his eyes roam Adam’s face quietly. “That’s why you live above St. Agnes.”

Adam nods. “I was emancipated after we went to court. Got a restraining order but he didn’t get much jail time,” he says quietly. “He’s out now and around town still. I saw my mom at the gas station and almost had a panic attack.” 

“That fucker,” Ronan swears, reaching out to grab Adam’s hand before stopping himself to put them halfway on the table. 

Adam swallows as he looks at Ronan’s hands fisted on the table wanting to feel it entwined in his but shakes the feeling off. “It’s fine.” 

“It’s anything but fine,” Ronan snaps, icy blue eyes flashing.

“Yeah,” Adam shrugs. “But it is what it is.”

“Does he know you’re living at the church?” Ronan questions. 

“I don’t know, probably. I haven’t seen him since court. It’s a small town, Ronan. He knows I still work here. It’s easy to find things out around here.” 

Ronan chews on his bottom lip. “There are security cameras. At the church, do they still work?” 

Adam thinks for a moment at the two cameras at the entrances of the building. “I think so.” 

“Find out for sure,” Ronan tells him, kicking his foot lightly. “Let me know and I’ll have new ones installed.” 

Warmth blooms inside him at Ronan’s care. He really does everything for those he cares for and Adam’s so happy he’s one of the select few. “You don’t have to do that,” Adam says quietly. 

“You can’t tell me this shit and not expect me not to worry for you.” 

Fuck it, Adam reaches out and squeezes Ronan’s hand before leaning away. “Okay.” 

“Okay,” Ronan says easily. “So we’re good now, right? Somewhat? Boundaries. No inappropriate touching, no more bashing Tad fucking Carruthers, and we can be BFF’s right?”

Adam snorts. “Exactly.” 

“Hug it out? I promise I won’t grope you.” 

“Fuck right off Lynch.” 

And everything was okay. Despite the rough talk they’ve had, they stare at each other before slow grins grow and Adam has to look away. He checks the time and has about an hour and a half left. 

“Can you close up early or no?” Ronan asks. 

Adam frowns, contemplating he can get homework done when he gets home but wants that hour of pay. “Nah, I’d rather not. You can leave if you want.” 

Ronan shakes his head. “Nah, Gansey’s watching some shitty ass historical french movie so I’d rather not. Teach me how to fix one of those,” Ronan says waving his hand in the direction of the car with the broken alternator. 

“Really? You want to get your hands dirty, Lynch? Do you know anything about cars?” Adam teases. 

“I only care about the ones that go fast, Parrish.”

“Hm, come on then, I’ll show you the world of the mechanic.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again :3 
> 
> Sorry for the cringe-y Tad/Adam, but it just needs to happen lool. Seriously sorry guys hehee. It's just going to feel so much better when Pynch gets together right? Suffer a little.


	7. friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam has some free time!

Adam peels his eyes open as his six fifteen alarm sounds. 

Only after finishing his History essay at three thirty could Adam stop and get some semblance of rest. He waits until his alarm stops, blinking up at the ceiling, silently hating his existence this morning. 

Adam hopes Tad brings him his coffee with his five pumps of espresso from Starbucks so he can get a good start to his Friday. 

He quickly pulls socks on, his small apartment chilly in the early morning September weather. He doesn’t even want to think about winter. 

After peeing and getting dressed, he hears his phone bing, probably Tad saying he’s on his way as he spreads his peanut button on a slice of plain bread and grabs some generic headache medicine to swallow as he packs his bag for the day. 

He only has work after school at the local library for a few hours so he’s happy that he can have some free time for the day to do what he wants. 

He makes sure his calculator is in the front pocket for his math test today and locks the door to wait outside, wanting the fresh air and hoping it’ll clear his tired mind. 

Tad shows up five minutes later with a big smile ready for Adam as he pulls up. 

“Good morning!” Tad sing songs as Adam gets settled in his seat, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he shoves a venti coffee into his hands. Adam groans in relief as he gulps down the drink.

Tad doesn’t drive off right away, just stares at him expectantly. Adam blinks and sucks on his straw. “Hi. Thanks.” 

His blond eyebrows furrow. “How many hours did you get?” 

“Barely three,” Adam says blandly, adjusting his seat belt so it doesn’t choke him.

Tad tsks and smooths down Adam’s messy hair. He forgot to brush it. “I’m fine, let’s just go.” 

Tad does that, pulling out of St. Agnes’ parking lot and heads to Aglionby. There’s quiet music playing, something country with lots of banjo and Adam focuses his attention outside at the passing trees. “Well, we’ll nap later then at lunch, okay?” 

Adam’s mouth turns up and he looks and nods, smiling at Tad’s happy face. Tad’s hand comes and squeezes Adam’s knee. They arrive shortly, turning into the crowded lot, Tad slows down to find a spot, passing by Gansey’s orange camaro. Adam turns to see the boy leaning against the trunk with Ronan next to him, who spots him as Tad focuses on not hitting anyone. Ronan’s middle finger raises to greet him and Adam grins at him until he’s no longer in view. 

They walk up the steps hand in hand, Tad stressing on the math test this morning. “I really think you need to tutor me, babe. I just can’t wrap my head around it, I really did try last night.” 

Adam frowns as he opens his locker up. “I don’t know when I’ll have any time, Tad.” Adam sighs as he gets his books for his morning classes.

Tad bangs his head gently on the locker next to Adam’s. “I won’t live through this test.” 

“I can tutor you,” A voice says. Stephen sidles up next to Tad with a teasing glint in his warm brown eyes. “I wouldn’t want to see a fellow student struggle.” 

Adam smiles tiredly and nods, silently grateful for Stephen’s presence. “There you go, you can have Stephen help you.” 

Tad scowls. “Who asked you, Stevie? Why are you even listening to our conversations? Are you stalking Adam?” Adam laughs at Tad’s ridiculousness as he closes his locker. 

Stephen ruffles Tad’s perfectly done blonde hair. “My locker is just there,” he nods his head in some direction, “so I overheard your whining voice, it carries you know? It’s so nasally, Tadsworth. I thought I’d offer my services to you, free of charge.” 

Tad’s eyes widen and his face gets fiery red. Adam bites his lip to stifle his laughter. “Listen you  _ jackass, how _ many times do I have to tell you not to call me that.” 

Stephen winks at Adam as he shrugs carelessly. “I’ve known you since the sixth grade, Tadsworth, you should be proud of your family name.” 

“I’ll kill you, I swear it,” Tad says, crossing his arms. His ears are practically steaming with anger.

“Just let me know when you want to start our lessons,” Stephen says with a grin and wink at Adam. “I’ve had a great tutor, so you’re in good hands.” 

Adam nods as Stephen smiles at him and then turns to walk away. Tad fists his hands as he watches him. “I’m not done with him, he can’t just walk away all coolly like that.” With a distracted angry kiss to Adam’s chin, Tad storms off.

Adam snorts as he starts to walk to first period. He blinks blankly as he wanders the crowded hallway, so out of sorts he doesn’t realise someone’s walking right next to him until he sees eyes on him and he jumps to see Ronan’s amused face watching him. “Jesus,” Adam says as his heart rate slows after it spiked in fright. “How long have you been following me?” 

“Since you walked up the stairs, Parrish,” Ronan says. “You alright?” 

Adam nods his eyes, stifling a yawn. “Yeah, fine. I’m surprised to see you’re here on time.” 

Ronan shrugs. “Gansey’s been whining at me about my attendance, figured I’d give in so I wouldn’t have to listen to him anymore.” 

Adam hums in understanding. “Welcome to first period then,” Adam says as he arrives at the door to his first class.

“And we were going to do a movie night thing, if you wanted to come over. We’re starting our Halloween marathon since it’s October first tomorrow.” 

“Oh,” Adam says slowly. “Can I let you know later? I have work until five thirty.” 

“Yeah,” Ronan nods. “I can pick you up if you want.” 

Adam bites his lip, knowing Tad probably wants to do something after but maybe he can do both. “I’ll text you.”

“Text Gansey, I left my phone somewhere, I think Gansey has it.” Ronan untangles his already messed up tie. 

Adam nods, “I will. See you later.” 

Adam smiles, feeling more awake then before as he sets his stuff out on his desk. There were many times where he was invited to their factory where Gansey, Ronan, and Noah abide, but he’s never had the time. It’d be nice to finally hang out outside of school with Gansey and he’d like to see Noah again, but his conversation with Tad came into his mind. 

It was hard balancing school, work, and a boyfriend, and Tad certainly didn’t deserve being forgotten about. There weren’t enough hours in a day. He would see what Tad wanted to do after work, spend some hours with him, and hang out at Monmouth. Homework can wait for once. 

In third period calculus, Tad was still a bit moody, while Adam saw Stephen looking smug as he snuck glances behind him at Tad, slouching in his seat. Adam rubs his back, knowing he’s a bit stressed for the test. “Just try your best today, and practice more, okay?” 

“I’m meeting Stephen on Monday for our first lesson,” Tad mumbles, defeated. “That smug asshole.”

“Hey, be grateful for his help, try not to kill each other,” Adam teases.

“No promises,” Tad grumps. 

The teacher passes out the tests right away, and it takes most of the class time. Adam breezes through it, not one question is hard for him and he finishes first and takes the rest of the class to study for the biology test that's next week. 

When it’s clear everyone is finished, the teacher allows them to talk quietly for the rest of the class and Tad spins around and looks miserable. “F, I totally got an F.” 

“I doubt you got an F, Tad,” Adam says as he highlights his notes. 

Tad groans and finishes with a sad whimper. “My dad’s gonna kill me.”

Adam looks up to see Tad’s eyes downcasted and he reaches for his hand. “Just brush this off and do better next time. That’s all you can do now.” 

After class Tad walks Adam to his double period history class quieter than usual, so Adam hugs him a few minutes before class starts before sending him on his way to his own class. 

Gansey smiles widely as he comes to sit next to him, greeting him with the usual fist-bump. “Hey how’s your day going?” 

They chat for a while, Gansey bringing up him coming to Monmouth for a movie marathon and then Tad’s party. “I heard he’s throwing a party on Halloween, but I already agreed to go to Henry’s, maybe I’ll stop by, though.” 

Adam wishes he could pass on the party, not wanting to cut his hours at Boyd’s although Boyd said he’d cover Randy during the evening and Adam can open the shop in the morning so Randy can take his daughter trick or treating. 

Adam wishes he can invite Ronan, but that would start a fight Adam wants to avoid, so he’ll have to be on his own. They discuss costumes, how Blue wants to be a knight and Gansey her damsel in distress. Once class starts they exchange smiles before concentrating on the new lecture chapter. 

After the long tiring period, Adam makes sure to tell Gansey he'll text later on if he can make it to Monmouth and walks to his locker. To Adam’s delight, Ronan was exchanging his books and luckily Tad isn’t waiting for him, glad he can talk to Ronan without Tad’s complaints. Just as Adam approaches, Ronan must have gotten a call, because he swipes it out of his pants pocket with a stormy expression on his face. 

Ronan quickly glances at Adam as he keys in his locker combination with an unhappy frown on his pale face before pressing the phone to his ear. “What,” Ronan snaps.

Clearly, whoever is on the other line is not someone Ronan likes, and he pretends to busy himself with looking through his notebook while Ronan deals with his call. 

“Missing one fucking session isn’t gonna fuck anything up, dumbass. I’m not gonna spiral.” Adam’s ears perk up and he chances a glance to see Ronan’s face red in anger, gripping his phone tightly. “If you can’t even trust me and see my progress that’s on you, stop bringing Dick into this. Trust me for once goddammit.” A pause, then Ronan slams his locker, Adam flinching away. Ronan looks at him, his cold face softening minutely. 

“I’m going after class today,” He says with less bite, sounding more tired and restrained. “ _ Yes,  _ I’m in class now, you’re rudely interrupting.” Then tosses it in his pocket. 

“Everything okay?” Adam checks shutting his own locker much quietly. “You’re lookin’ a bit tense.” 

Ronan takes a deep breath and cracks his neck. “Just my asshole brother giving me shit.” 

Adam makes a sympathetic sound. “Do you have any plans for Halloween?” 

Ronan relaxes, leaning his back against the cool metal lockers with a grin. “Yeah, Czerny and I are going camping.” 

Adam wrinkles his nose. “Camping? In October? It’s going to be so cold.” 

“Aw, shucks. Afraid of motorcycles  _ and _ cold weather, Parrish?” Ronan teases. 

“I’ve survived much worse, Lynch.” Adam crosses his arms and tilts his eyebrow. 

Ronan’s teasing grin sobers and his face darkens. “Right.” 

“Anyways, I’m sure you have plans,” Ronan says as blandly as he can, but Adam doesn’t miss his upper lip curl slightly. “But you can join us if you want, we’re going back to the lake.” 

Adam nods, raising his hand to cover up a sudden yawn. “Thanks, I’ll keep it in mind.” 

Ronan nods. “Cool, I’ll see you later hopefully, Parrish.” 

Adam watches him go, probably to find Gansey, and Adam bets fleetingly he’ll have a better time in the cold near the lake with Ronan and Noah than in the stuffy mansion filled with people he doesn’t care enough to want to know. But he’ll be a supportive boyfriend at Tad’s side.

As if by magic, Tad’s right there in Adam’s face. Adam blinks leaning back in surprise and bangs his head in the locker. 

“Oh! Sorry for startling you,” Tad says, choking down a giggle. “Come on, our magical nap date awaits!” 

Adam doesn’t mind at Tad’s grabby hands when the thought of sleep is on the table. He can fall asleep nearly anywhere. 

They don’t talk, which Adam’s grateful for, as he settles on Tad’s chest. This time, he’s brought a heavy heated throw blanket that he places on Adam’s legs. Adam’s already closing his eyes when Tad places a kiss on the side of his head. 

  
  


*

  
  


The day goes by faster than usual for a Friday, usually dragging and boring to all hell. In biology, they have to work in groups for a research presentation, deciding what they’re topic is going to be, and Adam is already dreading it because group projects are the worst things in existence. 

Ronan just goofs off, making Adam kick him in the shins multiple times when he starts talking about his raven again. When they choose they’re topic, which needs to be a genetic disease, they start planning on who does what. 

At the end of the period, Adam lets his two other partners that he’ll let them know when to work out a time for them to get together in the next week to work on it. 

The nap helped a bit, Adam’s not feeling so dead on his feet, less zombie-fied, which is great. 

Tad’s waiting by his car when Adam gets out, looking a bit down. “What’s up?” 

Tad huffs and hands his phone over to Adam. He peers at it, seeing a text message from Mr. Carruthers, and a long one at that. Adam winces.

“Yeah, the principal called him, thinking it’s a good idea for a tutor because of my declining math grade. Guess it’s a good thing you suggested stupid Stevie. Now I’ll have to face his wrath, he’s home for once.” 

Tad’s father is a CEO for a big pharmaceutical company, and has to run to the major building in New York frequently, he’s a generously kind man, but Tad doesn’t get to spend much time with the man. 

“Your grade will go up, it’s just the start of the year. It was only the third test.” Adam hands his phone back and rubs his shoulder.

Tad groans, “The lesson is just going too fast for me.” 

“Stephen will go over everything, it takes practice. Not everyone can be genius at everything, I mean I can’t relate because I’m good at everyth- ouch!” Adam stops with a laugh, rubbing at the pain in his arm from Tad’s punch. But Tad’s smiling now so Adam thinks he’s all good. 

Tad drives him straight to the public library, less chattier than normal but he’s probably nervous about the talk his father is going to give him once he gets home. “So I’m done at five thirty, if you want we can take Daisy to that dog park?” 

Tad whips his head around, face bright full of happy surprise. “Really? Yes, let’s do it!” 

Adam thinks to himself how wrong it is that Tad is surprised at Adam spending what little free time he has with his boyfriend, it leaves a bad taste at the back of his throat as Tad leans to kiss him. “See you later then!” 

Miss. Soto, the head librarian, greets Adam kindly when he clocks in and hands him a plate with a few cookies before she rolls him a cart of books that need shelving and he gets to work for his short shift. 

He chats quietly with Shawna, who is a Junior at the local private highschool about a new book she’s interested in as he goes down the autobiography aisle.

His three hour shift passes by fast, and in no time Tad texts him ten minutes before five thirty saying he’s outside with Daisy. When Adam gets his things and clocks out, he walks out with Miss. Soto, walking with her to her car. “Here you are, dear,” she says, handing him a bag. “Homemade chex-mix and some granola bars my granddaughter makes, your cheeks are too sallow.” Patting his cheek, she gets in her car. 

Adam spots Tad in a nearby spot, Daisy’s head sticking out the window, watching him with keen eyes. Tad’s looking down at his phone when Adam opens the passenger door, the dog yapping happily, trying to squish her face between the seats to get at him. 

“Hello, hello,” Tad greets, trying to push Daisy back as she licks Adam’s cheek. “Someone’s excited to go on a walk, right?” Then he begins to baby talk at Daisy, smooshing her orange and white face. He says to Adam, “I also brought food for a picnic.” 

“Oh how cute,” Adam says to Tad sweetly, pinching his reddening cheeks. Adam takes Tad’s hand and gives him a teasing smile.

The dog park isn’t very far, and because of the cloudy weather, there’s not many people around, only a shih tzu puppy and a big great dane who’s got his butt in the air while the little dog barks at him, trying to look intimidating but failing. 

They set up the food on the picnic table by the fence, Daisy running towards the dogs to greet. Adam unpacks potato salad and turkey bacon wraps and fruit tarts with fresh whip cream. “This is nice.” 

Tad smiles. “Anything for you.” 

Adam rolls his eyes fondly as he sits comfortably on the bench and hands everything out. When Adam takes a bite of the wrap, he nearly moans, not having tasted bacon in so long that he nearly inhales it while Tad tells him what happened with his dad. 

“He’s fine now that I told him I’m starting with Stephen Monday,” he says as he spoons some potato salad in his mouth. 

“So you do know his name,” Adam snarks with a grin, silently wishing there was a second wrap, but he’s grateful for the food Tad brought, so he takes the second spoon and eats the fresh cool salad. 

“Oh course,” Tad slumps. “I’ve had to endure that smug asshole for years.” He points his spoon at Adam, narrowing his eyes as he thinks back. “In freshman year, he purposely hit me in the head with a volleyball, he knew what he was doing, he’s the damned volleyball captain. I never got him back for that, you know?” 

The slow growing smirk worries Adam as he moves the threatening spoon still pointed at him down with his own. “Don’t you be thinkin’ about doing anything rude. He’s offered to teach you, he doesn’t have to do that.” 

Tad’s eyes widen comically. “No shit! He’s gonna blackmail me or something, I’m going to owe him now, he’s going to be asking crazy favors now.” 

Adam rolls his eyes and drinks some bubbly soda that Tad brought. “Don’t be ridiculous. People are just  _ nice. _ No other ulterior motive.” 

Tad shakes his head. “No, I don’t believe it.” 

As Tad thinks hard about his troublesome situation with Stephen, Adam’s phone buzzes with a message from Gansey. 

**Ice cream shopping for tonight’s get together if you’re planning on coming! What would you like?**

Adam checks the time and figures he can make it around eight by the time he and Tad are done hanging out and he can go home to shower. 

**Just cookie dough is fine thanks. I’ll give you the money when i get there. Around 8 good?**

Adam hates spending on unnecessary items, especially food he doesn’t need, but a treat here and there won’t hurt. Hanging out with friends is seldom for Adam as it is, might as well enjoy a Friday night for once.

**Posh! No need. See you then!**

Once they’re done eating, Tad grabs some toys for Daisy and they go rile her up as Tad throws a ball. Tad siddles close to Adam as they wait for Daisy to bring the ball back to them and Adam throws an arm around Tad basking in the calm quiet fall early evening. 

“This is better than homework,” Adam says. 

“Well I’d hope so.” 

Once Daisy returns, dropping the slobbery toy at Tad’s feet, Tad entangles himself to throw it far for her. He comes back and hugs Adam sides, leaning his head on Adam’s shoulder. “I wish you could stay the night.” 

“Really? And have a repeat of the first time I came over?” 

Adam cringes at the most awkward moment when he and Tad first started dating and Adam came over to watch  _ The Aristocats _ and Tad made the mistake of closing his bedroom door. Needless to say, his slightly strict parents came barging in telling them that the door needs to stay open at least three inches. 

“God, that was so embarrassing,” Tad groans, and Adam laughs. 

Daisy is side-tracked by the great dane as he tries to steal Daisy’s ball. When the sun is almost set, the wind picks up and they head back to the car. When the food containers are placed in the truck and Daisy hops in the back, they get in the car, Adam turning to get his belt on. 

“I’m glad we could do this,” Tad sighs. Adam hums and brings Tad close with a finger to his chin to place small kisses to his mouth, feeling Tad smile. “You know, I still get butterflies whenever you kiss me.” 

Adam leans back in his seat, watching Tad’s bright eyes. “That’s because you’re a cheesy romantic.” 

Tad looks at Adam, slightly offended. “Don’t you? Feel them too?” 

Is he supposed to? After dating for almost a year, the honeymoon phase has surely passed, at least for Adam, but he’s never really thought about it. Sure, it’s nice to kiss and be kissed, but do the nervous flutters run through Adam anymore? No. 

But looking at Tad’s face, he can’t say that. “I’m not saying I don’t.” Adam lies, places a placating hand on Tad’s leg and squeezes, giving him a tentative smile. Tad takes his hand and starts the car without another word. Adam watches Daisy stick her tongue out as she happily feels the cool breeze on her furry face. 

“What are you gonna do now?” Tad asks when he parks at St. Agnes. Daisy whines more and sticks her nose on Tad’s shoulder, wanting to be pat. 

“I’m going over to Ganseys,” Adam says, and when Tad turns his surprised eyes to him, Adam quickly says, “We’re going over something for History.” Definitely not a fun filled movie night that Tad isn’t being invited to. “What are you going to do?” 

“Besides miss you,” Tad says with a not-so-subtle wink. “Roger’s probably gonna spend the night.” 

“Cool,” Adam says. “Bro time.” 

Tad hums in agreement. “I’ll text you and see you Monday.” 

With a kiss goodbye, Adam enters his lonely apartment and starts to shed his clothes for a shower. He should go to goodwill one day to stock up on blankets and sweatshirts for the upcoming winter, he thinks as he steps into the tepid water of his small shower. 

He towel dries his hair until it’s only slightly damp and he puts on his ratty jeans and his sweatshirt that only has a few loose strings by the arms. He makes sure his History book is in his bag, in case the topic of the class comes up with Gansey and pockets his charger and phone to get ready to go. 

He strains his ear when a loud rumbling engine approaches closer, and it sounds like it’s parking in the lot of the church, and wonders if it’s Gansey picking him up, but the engine is too quiet to be the old camaro so he checks outside the little window and sees a dark gray BMW. Whoever it is lays down the horn and Adam winces as the loud noise startles the quiet. Then Noah’s head peaks outside the window reminding him of the excitable puppy-like nature Noah exudes. 

Adam hurries down and pulls his hood up against the chilly wind. Smiling big at Noah then at Ronan in the driver's seat, he drops into the back seat behind Noah. 

“Adam, I’ve missed you!” Noah says, turning himself around as best as he could strapped in. 

“It’s good to see you, Noah.”

“What about me?” Ronan gripes goodnaturedly, looking at him through the mirror.

“Eh,” Adam shrugs, strapping on his own seat belt. “I saw you earlier, it’s not as exciting.”

Noah cackles and punches Ronan’s shoulder. “He likes me better than you.” 

_ I wouldn’t say that, _ Adam thinks, but doesn’t speak it. But Ronan’s knowing glance at him tells Adam he might have an idea of Adam’s thoughts. “How many vehicles do you own? Do you have a private yacht too?”

Ronan starts pulling out of the lot and waves a careless hand. “Nah, I got rid of my yacht last summer, I hardly used it because I was too busy flying in my jet.” Adam rolls his eyes at the sarcasm.

Adam took in the sleek inside, feeling the nice clean leather seats and the fresh car smell. It was clearly loved and taken care of. 

“We’re going to the dollar store! They always have great Halloween snow globes.” Noah says excitedly. 

There were a few cars in the crappy parking lot full of potholes. Noah practically runs into the store, while Adam and Ronan walk like normal human beings, bumping shoulders. “Don’t break another globe, Czerny!” 

“He collects snow globes?” 

“Yep. He’s got shelves of them, he’s gonna want to show you,” Ronan smirks and holds the door open while Adam steps inside. 

Adam actually needs more body wash, but would it be too sad to let the boys know he can only afford the cheap crap? 

Noah is oohing and aahing loudly as he takes one of each he sees and places them carefully in his small cart. “This one looks like you, Lynch,” Noah shows them a small globe with a haunted house and a pale vampire peeking out the door with a dark purple cloak looking a bit angry. 

“And this one looks like you,” Ronan deadpans, picking up a bigger globe that has a typical looking ghost with its arms up and mouth open wide.

“It has lots of glitter,” Noah says, impressed. He turns his pale blue eyes to look at Adam. “Do you like glitter?” 

It seems like a very important question with the way Noah is watching him. Adam turns a careful look at Ronan's way and he nods subtly. “Yes,” Adam says, his voice pitched in a happy fake way. “It’s very pretty. I especially love it when it sticks to your skin forever.” 

Noah beams. “Oh yes.” 

Once Noah is done with his globe shopping, they move toward the cheap decorations and grab streamers and plastic spiders and small party favors. “Noah, we don’t this much shit.” 

Noah waves him off. “Don’t complain. I make my own money thank you very much.” He nearly wipes out the store's decoration before he’s finished and satisfied with his purchases.

Adam does grab body wash, green apple, and no one bats an eye. 

Ronan speeds back to Monmouth, saying Gansey’s going to start bitching that they’re late. Adam helps carry Noah’s bag while they head up to the apartment living area upstairs, and the first thing Adam thinks about Monmouth is how well lived it is. He can see Gansey, Ronan, Noah, and even Blue’s things strewn about. 

Mint plants and books and clothes and chaotic art projects half finished on the floor. A huge pool table is in the middle of the living area and there’s a weird looking project made out of cardboard that looks like buildings, but Adam can’t see very well. 

Gansey comes out of a room beaming, with his arms out in welcome. “Mr. Parrish, it’s glad to finally have you over!” Gansey ignores Adam’s fist bump in order to give him a hug. Adam pats his back. 

“Thanks for having me over.” It feels nice already hanging around this lot of great people. 

“Hi Adam,” Blue greats behind Gansey. She gives him a hug too, smelling like flowers and something specific like blueberry yogurt. She’s got more hair clips in her hair and a new piercing in her lip. 

“Good to see you Blue.” 

“Okay,” Noah says. “Enough of this, Adam you need to see my collection.” Ronan gives him an  _ I told you so look _ and Adam suppresses a snort. 

“Oh yes!” Gansey says, patting Noah’s messy hair. It reminds Adam of how a proud parent shows off a child. “He’s been collecting for some time now.” 

“I’d love to see it,” Adam tells him kindly. He follows Noah to his room, the last door that’s closed shut. There’s art on the door, looks like it was drawn with colorful glitter glue of a pink and blue smiling ghost that says “You look boo-tiful!” written in purple writing. 

“Here we go, don’t mind the mess.” 

And messy was an understatement. You could hardly see the floor, there were so many clothes and random items covering the space. The bed was a mess as well as the walls, filled with posters, and Adam counted ten shelves filled with snow globes. 

“Here, I’ll show you some of my favorites,” Noah beams. Noah babbles on for twenty minutes about his top five favorites, his number one had a picture of him and his little sisters in it with lots of glitter, of course. 

Adam is grateful when Gansey calls out to them to get their ice cream and get comfortable on the couch. He’s a little bummed at how they’re all in their comfy clothes. He doesn’t know why he just wore his sweatpants. He walks to the kitchen where Gansey and Blue are assembling ice cream sundaes with vanilla ice cream, hot fudge and caramel sauce and sprinkles. “Adam, your cookie dough is here,” Adam takes the pint happily and spoons hot fudge on it generously. “Thanks, let me get the money,” he says when he’s happy with his ice cream creation. 

“No, please. My treat, you get me next time,” Gansey says. Adam narrows his eyes but doesn’t argue.

Ronan comes stalking out with a bird on his shoulder and Adam nearly gasps at how big she got from the pictures he was shown in class. Adam sets his bowl down to meet the infamous Chainsaw. “Shit, this is so exciting.” 

Ronan snorts as he rubs his cheek against Chainsaw’s soft body, her beady eye looking at Adam. “She just woke up.” 

“She did?” Gansey says. “I told you she’ll be up all night if you let you sleep all day.” 

“Good thing we’re insomniacs, then,” Ronan mumbles.

Adam raises a hand. “Don’t just stick a finger by her face, or she’ll nip you,” Ronan instructs. “Just hold up your hand.”

Chainsaw tilts her head as Adam raises his arm toward her. She lets out a squawk and her wings are folded out and then she hops up Adam’s arm, her wings flapping while she gets settled. “Hi,” Adam says quietly. She makes a weird throaty sound and Adam looks questioningly at Ronan. 

“She’s saying hi back,” Ronan smiles. 

“She likes me?” 

Ronan nods, looking softer than Adam’s ever seen him before paying attention to the corvid. 

“She’s gonna be hungry,” Ronan says, going to the kitchen and opening up some cabinets. Chainsaw must know what he’s doing because she’s watching her father very closely, eyes trained on Ronan’s back. 

He grabs a small plate and takes out a small container. Chainsaw squawks loudly once and Ronan holds out his bare arm out in front of him and whistles. Chainsaw takes flight, Adam wincing in surprise as she gracefully flies to Ronan’s arm. Adam can’t help but be impressed at how well mannered she is. “Parrish, there’s a pair of sweatpants on the dryer, go put them on,” Ronan says. 

Blue shows him where the dryer is, in a room that is essentially the bathroom/laundry room/kitchen combined, which Adam thought was a bit disturbing. 

The sweatpants were a bit long on Adam, probably because Ronan’s a good two inches taller, but they’re soft and Adam’s happy to not be wearing his ratty uncomfortable jeans. 

When Adam reentered the living room, Gansey and Blue were cuddled up on a loveseat with a big blanket covering them. Noah was still piling his ice cream into a bowl and Ronan was lounging on the couch that could fit three people. Adam grabs his bowl, on its way to melting, and pulls Ronan’s feet down so he can sit in the middle. Ronan humphs but doesn’t say anything, just pulls down a blanket to cover their legs. 

“Hocus Pocus alright for the first movie, Adam?” Gansey asks, remote in hand. 

Adam loves how including Gansey is, making Adam feel at home. “Doesn’t matter to me, I never saw it anyways.”

The room erupts in disbelieving gasps and groans. “We’re going to be up all night getting you caught up on all the classics. The Halloweentown movies, Beetlejuice, The Corpse Bride,” Blue lists, counting on her fingers.

Adam winces. “Sorry guys, I have work at five in the morning tomorrow.” 

“What time do you need to go to bed?” 

Adam shrugs. “I should leave around midnight.” 

“Stay,” Ronan says, picking at his cuticles. “I’ll just take you in the morning.” 

“It’s fine, it’s early I wouldn’t want to bother you.” 

“I probably won’t sleep tonight anyways,” Ronan says, spooning his ice cream into his mouth.

“But what if you  _ do  _ fall asleep?” Adam questions. He watches the vanilla ice cream smudged on Ronan’s bottom lip which he licks seconds later. Adam looks up to Ronan’s eyes again, caught.

Ronan glares at him, whether it be because Adam was staring, or because he’s being a stubborn asshole, Adam doesn’t know. Either/or. “Then just wake me up, Parrish. It ain’t that big of a deal.” 

Adam mumbles his okay and settles down on the cushions. He eats his ice cream, savoring it, as Noah finally comes to place his bowl of ice cream on the little table and sits on the carpet. Adam’s eyes practically bug out as he counts at least five scoops of ice cream drowned in sauces and sprinkles. “He can’t possibly eat the entire thing.”

“Don’t doubt him,” Ronan whispers in awe. 

“Okay! Everybody quiet, it’s movie time!” Gansey starts Hocus Pocus. 

Periodically, Adam watches Noah as his bowl gets emptier and emptier within fifteen minutes of the movie. Adam is curious to see if Ronan’s watching the magnificent feat happen, but his eyes are glued to the screen. Thinking Noah is gonna take the empty spot next to Adam, he scooches an inch closer to Ronan, and Ronan tenses up, figuring if he should let Noah be in the middle, but Noah gets up and hops on the couch, jostling them, and it’s too late to ask now. 

Adam squished between the two boys, feeling Ronan’s thigh touching his and his arm bumping his own as he scrapes the last remaining of his own ice cream into his mouth. 

This doesn’t count as breaking the careful set boundaries, they’re just two friends watching movies with others. No big deal. So Adam lets himself enjoy the company and relaxes for once. 

Gansey gets out mini marshmallows, wondering if all they have stocked in Monmouth is sugary garbage, when a bag is tossed into his lap. They hardly eat it, as they take handfuls to toss at each other from across the room, trying to aim at each other’s open mouths.

Once they finish the first movie, they go on to the second, and then the third, until Adam’s feeling tired and Gansey and Blue quietly move out the door so Blue can go back home. 

Adam warns Ronan he’s about to fall asleep, head cushioned comfortably. 

Ronan gets up and tugs Noah’s prone body up until he wakes up after Ronan shakes him, and Noah zombie shuffles to his own room, the sugar he ate knocking him out. 

“Sleep here,” Ronan says, grabbing a pillow off the carpet and throwing another blanket over Adam as he lays on the couch. “I’ll wake you up for work.” He feels Ronan run a hand through Adam’s messy hair as Adam hums his thanks, already asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna write a fight between Tad and Adam, but thought they deserve a break until next chapter hehehe. 
> 
> Wow also it hasn't been months since a new chapter amazing. 
> 
> Halfway there!

**Author's Note:**

> idk where this idea came from?????? the thought of WHAT IF ADAM DATES TAD WHERE IS RO IN THIS SCENARIO popped into my brain and I ran with it. im excited to write more, I hope you are too.


End file.
